Guess Who's Back?
by kmkoolj2010
Summary: Kagome intends to leave feudal japan forever, but someone unexpected convinces her to stay. A web of romance, slight ooc-nes, action, and not so secret feelings.
1. How It All Started

**PLEASE READ!**

I've decided to try and completely eliminate inserting lyrics in, so instead I want to list a song that I listened to while writing the chapter. The song I list at the beginning of each new chapter is one that I listened to while writing and gave me inspiration. I think that you should listen to this song while reading… to try and get the feeling I was going for. You don't have to… but I would strongly recommend it. You can youtube another tab or whatever is easier for you.

This song for this chapter is Where is My Mind by Yoav Its featuring Emily Browning and on the Sucker Punch movie soundtrack.

Thanks for reading. Remember…. R&R! I love getting feedback and fixing any problems that you find.

Thanks

Kmk

P.S. I'll be reposting all my chapters over time to eliminate the lyrics. They annoy me now and take away from the plot. I'd rather you just listen to the song.

Prologue

'Oh…' Kagome thought. 'How am I supposed to sleep? Inuyasha just ran off, probably to see Kikyo. Miroku won't stop snoring…The night cannot get any worse.' She carefully got out of her sleeping bag and tiptoed in the direction Inuyasha had gone.

"If he is going to keep taking off," Kagome said, "one day the clay pot is going to get Inuyasha to finally leave the world of the living with her."

She followed a path Inuyasha had made. 'Oh! I forgot!' Kagome thought. 'I have to mask my scent so Inuyasha doesn't smell me.' Kagome searched the ground until she came across a puddle of mud. "I really don't want to do this, but I have to if I want to make sure he's okay." So she rolled around in the mud until she was covered from head to toe. "Ew…" she grimaced.

Kagome continued walking down the path when she came to a clearing. Sure enough, there in the clearing stood Inuyasha. Kagome sighed. 'He doesn't love me . I should just go home and never bother him again. This way he can live happily with his first and only love.'

Home. Kagome hadn't visited her time in quite awhile. The thought of a hot shower, good food, and a comfy bed didn't sound that bad at the moment. But Kagome knew better.

The Sacred Jewel was almost complete. The only shards remaining were the ones that were in Naraku's possession. Kagome had made a deal with Kouga to get his two shards. Kagome had to kiss him two times. One kiss for each shard. Of course, Inuyasha wanted to fight Kouga and just steal them but Kagome wouldn't let him.

'Oh…' thought Kagome, 'I should leave. But…' she stopped her flow of thoughts when Inuyasha's ears began to twitch. As soon as they stopped, Kagome allowed herself to take in a quiet, deep breath then continued her awkward thoughts.

'I am going to wait a bit and see if the clay pot tries anything funny.' She thought. 'Enough thinking to myself, more listening.'

"Inuyasha…I need to know." Kagome heard Kikyo say. She sounded as if she was getting impatient.

"Kikyo…I don't know." It was Inuyasha who spoke this time. And for once, he sounded sad.

"Well, you have to decide. Don't you get it Inuyasha? I am not going to wait around forever even if my reincarnation does!" Kagome flinched. She hadn't planned to wait around forever either… She got a glimpse of the battle. Kikyo had a mad expression applied to her face while Inuyasha looked like a wreck.

"I….you…I don't know. How am I supposed to choose between you two? You're both very important to me." Despite his admitting her cared for her, Kagome was still siding with Kikyo on this debate. Inuyasha to tell the truth and confess whom he loves more. No man should dangle a woman on a string… it wasn't fair.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said in a now, calmer voice, "come be with me. You know the only reason you hang around with that phony is because she is my reincarnation."

"Kikyo, that's not true and you know it. If I have to choose, then I choose…" he stopped talking and began to think.

"Inuyasha, whom do you love more? Me or my reincarnation?" Inuyasha looked at her with pleading eyes.

"If you will not say it then the answer is clear. You do **not** have feelings for me." Kikyo broke their embrace and began to walk away.

'Yes!' Kagome thought. 'He chose me over the clay pot and she can't do a thing about it!' Kagome was about to skip happily back to camp when she heard Inuyasha say something. She quickly resumed her hiding spot to listen to Inuyasha's farewell.

"Kikyo wait!" Inuyasha called.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. She was faced in the opposite direction so he could not see the tears in her eyes.

There was silence for a second before Inuyasha spoke up again. "I don't love Kagome nearly as much as I love you! Please come be with me? You're my first love…" Inuyasha pleaded. "I can have Kagome return to her own time and then you can help us find the remaining jewel shards. You won't have to worry about that wench again."

Kikyo turned around and glared daggers at him. His face shown with love and honesty. She realized that Inuyasha was not joking, and lunged at him. He caught her. Then to prove his point to a new level of passion, the two engaged in a deep, emotionless kiss.

"No…" Kagome whispered. She knew Inuyasha could hear her, but she didn't care. "I have to get away. This…this is just too much." So Kagome did the only thing that came into her mind. 'Runaway.'

Kagome ran through the forest in search of the Bone Eaters Well.

She needed to stay away from Inuyasha. She never wanted to look into those golden orbs ever again.

Running through the pitch-black forest she tripped over tree roots, plants, and occasionally her own two feet. Her legs were bloody and gruesome. But Kagome didn't care. She couldn't go back. Not after what Inuyasha did to her.

'Why'd he do this to me? I can't believe it. I need to get away as fast as possible. I don't think I can face him ever again.'

Whenever she fell she forced herself to get back up and keep running.

Kagome ran and ran until she hit something hard. Colliding with the thing so fast caused Kagome to fall on her back with a loud thump.

'That felt like a…person.' Kagome thought as she got up. 'But I can't see who it is.'

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded rather than asked. The person turned around; it was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's demon brother. 'Oh great,' she thought.

Sesshomaru had just eliminated a demon that was destroying his lands and had a few bad injuries. He knew that the miko who hung around with Inuyasha was around here somewhere, but he was much too tired to check. He didn't think that she would cross into his lands without Inuyasha at her side, let alone crash right into him. He turned and faced the miko that had so rudely interrupted him.

When he saw the girl at first he pitied her. She had cuts all over her small body; even on her tear-stained face.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked him quietly. Sesshomaru could sense the fear, sadness, and confusion in her.

"I should be asking you that question. You are in my lands." Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone voice.

"What?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "But I am not supposed to be in the Western Lands…"

"I am sorry to have trespassed on your lands. I can assure you that it will not happen again." Kagome apologized. She wanted to just crawl into a ball and hide away from the world.

"No. You cannot," said Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at him angrily.

"And why is that?" Kagome asked threatened to spill.

"Because in order to defeat Naraku, you must cross through my lands. Therefore, you will trespass."

Kagome stared at him then shrugged. She tried to even out her voice, unsuccessfully. "I won't be traveling with Inuyasha anymore. So no worries."

Sesshomaru gave a funny look then began to walk away. He heard Kagome sniff and heave an unsteady breath.

'Maybe she should travel with me?' Sesshomaru thought. 'From what my father had told me, demons are stronger when they are fighting side by side with humans.' It was against his pride, but he at least decided to ask.

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru appeared in front of her in a matter of seconds. He already knew the answer, for he had a little 'crush' on her since he'd first seen her. She'd dressed like a demon, in revealing clothes that most human women wouldn't wear. He recognized she was human by her scent and confusion had swept over him. He felt attracted to… a human?

"My name is Kagome." Answered Kagome, bringing him out of his memories. "Well, it was sort of nice knowing you."

"Why are you leaving?" he asked. Kagome saw his eyes dancing with curiosity on his blank face. She answered reluctantly.

"I have no reason to be here."

"Yes you do." Sesshomaru objected.

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked. She never had expected to have this long of a conversation with Lord Sesshomaru and live to tell the tale. She was of course, human.

"You have friends and a life here. And, well…" Sesshomaru said trailing off.

"And what?"

"And because I think I may love you."

"You. Love. Me?" Kagome asked. Was she hearing right? Was the Lord of the Western Lands admitting he loved a human, nevertheless a human that had hung around her brother that he greatly despised?

"Yes. If you stay here, I will not kill humans anymore. You could travel with me, stay at my castle, or even live in a village." Sesshomaru knew this was sudden, but he was desperate. He really did not want Kagome to leave. She was his only hope in finding the jewel and killing Naraku. Plus… he wasn't sure if she'd return.

"Um…" Kagome didn't know what to say. 'Should I stay?' Kagome thought. 'It would help a lot of villagers….I guess I should.'

"Okay. I would love to stay in Lady Keade's village but there are not empty huts there." Kagome explained. Her tears were drying up, making crusties in her eyes.

"I will have one built for you. Until it is finished, you may stay at my castle."

"Okay." Kagome agreed, feeling dazed. "But first, I have to tell my friends." She looked around and realized once again that she was lost.

"I'll take you to your camp. Hold on to me." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Said Kagome as she grabbed his neck and climbed onto his sturdy back. In an instant they were on a huge cloud overlooking everything.

It only took a few minutes before they reached the camp.

"Kagome! Kagome! You're back!" Shippou screamed. The minute Kagome reached the ground she was attack by a fuzzy little ball.

"Hi Shippou!" Kagome laughed.

"I was so worried about you Kagome! We thought Inuyasha had kidnapped you and taken you somewhere!" said a panting Shippou.

Kagome laughed again.

"Kagome, be careful! Sesshomaru is behind you!" yelled Miroku. His hands were itching to yank off his prayer beads.

"Guys it all right! Sesshomaru is not a bad guy! In fact, he is the nicest guy I have ever met in Feudal Japan!" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. But no one attacked.

Sesshomaru, who was blushing slightly after her last comment, decided to cut in.

"You are all invited to stay at my castle with Kagome." Sesshomaru suggested.

Sango, Miroku and Shippou were silent for a moment.

"Sango and I cannot go," Miroku began, "because we are traveling with Inuyasha so we can destroy Naraku and get our well deserved revenge." Sango took a glance over to Kagome to see how she was reacting. This was all so…sudden.

Kagome was sad that her two best friends weren't going, but she knew why so she sucked up all her tears and held them in. She did not want to be seen as weak in front of the almighty Lord Sesshomaru. She knew her friends would still be with her if she needed them.

"What about you, Shippou?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Um…" Shippou examined Sesshomaru for a moment then nodded. "Okay, Sesshomaru seems way nicer than Inuyasha anyway. Besides, I can't leave you, who's gonna protect you?" Sesshomru's stomach felt like to dropped out of his ass. That comment made him feel… strange.

Everybody laughed at Shippou's comment.

So Kagome, Shippou, and Sesshomaru took off. Not knowing that they would not be seeing Inuyasha for a very long time.


	2. Two Years Later

**PLEASE READ!**

No song for this one. :/

Thanks for reading. Remember…. R&R! I love getting feedback and fixing any problems that you find.

Thanks

Kmk

P.S. I'll be reposting all my chapters over time to eliminate the lyrics. They annoy me now and take away from the plot. I'd rather you just listen to the song.

**Two Years Later**

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome! The village is under attack! A demon is trying to destroy the village!" a villager yelled into Kagome's hut.

"What!" both Shippou and Kagome asked at the same time.

"Shippou stay here and keep an eye on our hut. I am going to deal with this demon," Kagome ordered.

"Aw…can't I come?" Shippou pleaded. "You know how well I do in battle."

"No."

"What if you need help? I won't be there if you need me!"

"If I need help," Kagome began, "I will summon Sesshomaru. You know that." She gave him a kiss on the forehead of his pouting ace. Heading for the door, she stopped just before she was completely out of the hut. "Be good while I am gone!"

"Feh. Fine." Shippou grumbled.

'I hope the villagers are okay.' Kagome thought. 'Miroku's seals should hold off the demon for a little while.'

Kagome ran as fast as she could, but she was not very fast at running. 'I have no choice.' She thought bitterly. 'Here goes nothing.'

Out of Kagome's back emerged a pair of light pink wings. Since Kagome was the daughter of the Sacred Jewel, she grew into her wings; plus her priestess powers were the best of the best. When enough wind was pushing by her, she pushed off the ground and leapt into the beautiful afternoon sky. Kagome flew as fast as she could until the village came into her sight. 'Hold on everyone.' Kagome thought.

A young child, watching the skies nervously, noticed a large bird flying straight towards her. She knew exactly who it was.

"Hey everybody!" the young girl yelled at the top of her little lungs, "Lady Kagome is almost here!" At the mention of Lady Kagome, everybody's eyes switched their focus from the demon currently destroying their village, to the sky.

Within seconds Kagome had landed in front of the demon and was pulling out her bow and arrow. Sesshomaru had given it to her for her birthday. These were magic bow and arrows. Whenever Kagome would usually run out of arrows, another would magically appear. So, basically she was armed wherever she went.

Kagome shot a regular arrow and it pierced through the demon's left arm.

"Demon, be gone or I will be forced to eliminate you!" Kagome warned. But despite her warning, the demon kept on attack the innocent villagers.

Using her priestess powers, she shot a purifying arrow straight at the demon's heart. The second that the arrow made contact with the demon was the second that the battle was over. 'Thank god that was such an easy opponent.' Kagome thought.

"That was easy." Kagome said aloud. "I wonder why this demon was here anyway…" Kagome turned around to see the damage the demon had caused. "Nothing too bad." Kagome observed. A couple roofs would need some work. She turned around and headed back to her hut.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had made a plan for the villagers for whenever they were attacked. All the people were to go back to her big hut and stay on her property. Sesshomaru and Kagome had Miroku set up barriers around the property so that it was a safe haven…rather than somebody's home.

"Hi everybody!" Kagome said as she walked onto her lands. All of the people clapped and cheered for her as she made her way around to everyone. Apparently, nobody was hurt too bad. Kagome went over to Sango and Miroku.

This happy couple had been married for a year and had already had three children. How they did it was anybody's guess. The two older kids were twin girls. Their names were Lori and Latitha. The younger child was a boy. His name was Miroku the 2nd. All the fathers were deeply disturbed to find out that the lecherous monk Miroku had a son.

"Hi Sango! Hi Miroku!" Kagome said happily as she skipped over to them.

"Congratulations on destroying that demon, Kagome. I think you have surpassed Kikyo by a long shot. Of course, Kikyo is evil so we don't ever know if she really had that power or if it was Naraku's…" Sango said, trailing off.

"Well Kagome, Sango and I have something to ask you." Miroku said, changing the subject as soon as it had started.

"Fire away." Kagome said.

"Will you baby-sit our kids for us? Just for a day? Miroku and I need time for ourselves and with the twins and baby Miroku things have been…well…difficult." Sango explained.

Kagome laughed and Sango's face turned a deep red. Sango knew that Kagome knew what she and Miroku were talking about.

"I'll watch them for as long as you want me to." Kagome answered, with a wink.

"Oh thank you so much Lady Kagome. You do not know how much this means to me!" Miroku said, squishing her in a huge bear hug. He was all smiles. Kagome laughed again. She couldn't help it. She knew exactly what this meant for him.

Miroku broke away and took a step back and stood by Sango. Silence overtook them.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" Kagome asked sarcastically. The moment the happy couple heard that sentence they left for their hut.

"The kids are in your hut in with Shippou!" Sango called from over her shoulder. She and Miroku looked adorable running holding each other's hand. They were perfect for one another.

"Well, I better go see the damage she just left me…" Kagome mumbled. Damage indeed what was she had received.

She walked into the hut to find Shippou showing Lori some of his fox fire tricks. Lori was giggling and laughing hysterically. Latitha was sleeping on Kagome's bed. Even thought she snored, a bad habit she inherited from Miroku, she still looked adorable curled up in a ball. Then there was baby Miroku.

Here was where the major problem rested. Miroku had the floor littered in candy wrappers and had made his way over to Kagome's cooking utensils. The clank of metal, snoring, yells of frustration, and the giggling was giving Kagome a major headache. De JA vu. She'd decided to let them have their fun before she started to play bad cop.

"It's such a beautiful day." Kagome said, taking a step out of the hut. Her headache wasn't half as bad out here as it was in the hut.

'I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing?' Kagome thought. But before she could let her mind wander anymore, she was interrupted.

"Lady Kagome," said a familiar voice, "Lord Sesshomaru has requested that you meet with him at sunset. You are to meet at the Sacred Tree."

"Thanks Jaken." Kagome said. "Tell him that I said okay."

Jaken mumbled something along the lines of "stupid miko" but Kagome didn't care. Sesshomaru was all she could think about.

After Kagome had left with Sesshomaru, two years ago, Inuyasha had disappeared. Everybody figured that Kikyo had finally tricked Inuyasha into going to hell. But there was one small problem; Kikyo didn't go. She was with Naraku now.

Inuyasha had broken Kagome's heart. She had always wondered whether Sesshomaru really did love her, or whether it was a desperate act to get her to stay and help recover the jewel shards. It didn't matter though. He'd convinced her to stay and kept his word. He still showed little to no emotion, but he'd in general been a lot kinder. He become something too her, kind of like Sango and Miroku were like family and Shippou was like her own son.

Although nobody knew it, Kagome had a huge crush on Sesshomaru. But after he had admitted that he loved her, he did not ask her to be his mate. It confused her, of course. But then again, she didn't know demon customs. Sesshomaru probably had told many women her loved them. Could demons really feel love? Kagome had convinced herself that if she couldn't even get Inuyasha to love her, well… she might as well just stop trying. There's no use in shining your jewels with no prospective buyers.

For example, everybody had someone to be with. Miroku had Sango, Kouga, although he hates to admit it, has Anyme, Hojo had met a girl, and even Shippou had Rin. Sesshomaru and Kagome were the only outsiders. Except Sesshomaru didn't show emotion, and lately, neither did Kagome. Sesshomaru also seemed content being alone.

"Kagome?" asked a squeaky voice from behind her. Kagome twirled around to see a tired looking baby Miroku.

"Yes, Miroku?" she asked.

"Sing me that song. It is really pretty."

"Do you mean that silly old lullaby?"

"Yes. Can yew pwease sing it to me? Your voice is so pwetty. It makes me sweepy." Baby Miroku confessed.

"All right. Come sit with me." Kagome said taking a seat in front of a tree and leaning against it. Baby Miroku carelessly plopped onto her lap and curled himself into a tiny ball, leaning on her chest.

"You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face, it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All of the sanity in me"

After Kagome sang the lullaby all was silent. No birds were chirping, no annoying yells of frustration, no snoring, and no amount of joyful laughter could be heard.

Kagome carefully picked up baby Miroku and took him into her hut. In the hut, Shippou and Lori were asleep on Shippou's cot and Latitha was asleep on Kagome's. Since Kagome's cot was extra big, Kagome gently set baby Miroku beside Latitha. Smiling at her handiwork, she examined the hut's current condition.

Kagome could feel her eyes popping out of her head. 'You can't even tell somebody lives here!' Kagome screamed in her head. 'Spoons, flower, pillows, cloths, and is that a toaster?' She flew over to her makeshift kitchen and sighed. 'No such luck, just a piece of scrap metal. What? SCRAP METAL?' Mumbling to herself about never wanting to have kids she started cleaning up the place. But, much to her distaste, someone knocked loudly on the door.

Kagome scurried over and quietly opened it.

"Oh, hi Kagome! How are you? Did that demon that attacked the village hurt you? Cause if it did I swear I'll-"

"Kouga I'm fine." Kagome reassured him in a hushed voice.

"Thank god." Kouga muttered. But Kagome heard it anyway.

"Kouga I don't want to leave but can I ask you to do me a favor?" Kagome asked. She gave him a brilliant smile that, little did Kagome know, would make any man or demon fall to their knees.

"Of course, honey." Kouga said in a sweet tone.

"Will you baby-sit these guys for a while?"

"Uh…Kagome you know I'm not good with kids." Kagome came over and shyly kissed him on the cheek. "What the heck do I have to lose?"

"Great! I'll see you later!" She ran out the door but forgot something. Kagome popped her head back in the doorway. "If the kids get hungry there's Ramen over there," she said pointing to a large pile.

"Okay!" he yelled out the door. But she was long gone before she could hear it. The demon-like children were all startled at the yell and shot out of bed. Each one gave Kouga a once over before exchanging mischievous glances. Kouga gulped. "Hey guys."

Somewhere Not to Far Away But a lot Less Hostile

'Oh I can't wait!' Kagome thought. 'I finally get to see Sesshomaru!' Kagome stopped suddenly when she heard someone near her.

"Come out now! I know you're here!" Kagome yelled.

"Fine, you found me." Came a familiar voice. The person jumped out of the tree and revealed himself. Kagome was at a loss for words.


	3. Numb

"Inu…Inu…Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered. He was the last person she would have expected to see.

"Hey, long time no see." He joked. He took a step toward her so she immediately took a step back to match his. She had moved on, and she never wanted to look back.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"You aren't here. You're dead. This is just one of Naraku's stupid tricks. Don't fall for it Kagome." Kagome said to herself, but Inuyasha heard.

"No! Kagome I'm right here!"

"Stay away from me." Kagome bit out.

"No!" Inuyasha roared. "I have been waiting far too long to see you! I am not going to let anyone or anyone stop me!"

"Someone…please…" Kagome moaned. Kagome took off into the forest but it was so dense that Kagome couldn't fly.

"Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, running to catch up with her. 'She's gotten fast…' He thought.

"Sesshomaru help!" Kagome cried.

When Kagome spoke Sesshomaru's name, Inuyasha froze with anger. Time felt as if it was standing still. He chased Kagome down and wrestled her to the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome didn't utter a word. All she did was cry her heart out. Suddenly Inuyasha felt a big pair of hands lift him off Kagome and toss him at the nearest tree.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. His face might not have held any emotion but his eyes told all.

"I'm…I'm okay." Kagome forced out. 'I can't act weak in front of him.' Kagome thought bitterly.

"Okay, then would you explain to me what is going on here?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Is that really Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously.

"He smells like him." Sesshomaru answered, wrinkling his nose. Kagome laughed a small laugh.

"Inuyasha, sit boy."

THUMP!

"Yup. That's definitely Inuyasha. Come on Sesshomaru. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Inuyasha, who was pulling himself out of a crater, spoke up.

"What was that for, wench?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"You will not speak to Kagome that way." Sesshomaru cut in.

Inuyasha gave him a puzzled look then returned his attention back to Kagome.

"Kagome, aren't you happy to see me? I know that I am happy to see you." Kagome looked at him for a moment, before she burst out in laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"**You** left without saying good-bye. **You** left the villagers when they needed protection. **You** left everything for me to handle. **You** left me and broke my heart. What do **you** think?" Kagome asked. She had emphasized every you in the sentence she said.

Inuyasha stared at her with guilt spread a mile across his face.

"Kagome, I would have told you…." Inuyasha began.

Numb 

"No, you wouldn't have! I saw you in the forest with Kikyo. I heard everything that you said. I know that you don't _love_ me, I was just the shard detector. Nothing more!" Kagome was yelling at the top of her lounges.

Sesshomaru, who had been watching the whole argument, felt out of place. But he had called this meeting with Kagome so had could talk to her. And he was not about to let Inuyasha get her just because he showed up unexpectedly.

"Come, Kagome." Sesshomaru ordered. "Inuyasha if you wish to speak to Kagome, then you will wait for her at her hut."

Inuyasha stared in amazement as Kagome's wings emerged from her back and she took off into the sky. After her went Sesshomaru on his amazing red cloud. So, with nothing better to do, Inuyasha started back toward the village. When he smelled Kouga, he wrinkled his nose and cursed himself for leaving Kagome here alone with him.

Once Inuyasha was out of sight, Kagome began a conversation. "Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why Inuyasha came back? Why would he even think of coming back after what he put me…no…everybody through?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"Truthfully, I do not know." Sesshomaru confessed after the two had reached the Sacred Tree.

"I wish I did. Anyway what did you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked, immediately getting on top of things.

"It's Naraku." Sesshomaru pointed out. "I've heard from Kaugra that Naraku plans to attack your village…soon. From what I've been told, he plans to eliminate you once and for all."

"Oh great. I don't think I can stand too much more disturbing news." Kagome mumbled. Kagome wrinkled her nose and Sesshomaru noted to himself that whenever Kagome wrinkled her nose she looks absolutely adorable.

"Do you want to come with me to the village?" Kagome asked hopefully. 'I really don't want to be left alone with Inuyasha.' Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru sensed her frustration and fear so he decided to go.

"Yes." He answered in his usual monotone voice.

"Thank you soooooo much!" Kagome exclaimed. He engulfed him in a large bear hug before they both took off toward the village.

Later At the Village 

Kagome and Sesshomaru were talking with Miroku and Sango.

"My question is, why has Inuyasha returned in the first place? I mean, he does realize how much pain he has put all of us through?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know." Kagome answered to the best of her knowledge. "Everybody believe that he was dead." Everybody nodded his or her heads in agreement. Suddenly, they heard someone coming.

"Hey! What are al of you talking about?" asked and angry hanyou. Sesshomaru gave him the look that said, you are such an idiot.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, in a strong sturdy voice, "tell us why you have decided to come back."

"No." said Inuyasha flatly.

'Oh great,' thought Kagome, 'I am already mad that he dare show his face to me again, but now he won't even tell me why? I need to take a walk and get some air.'

"Sesshomaru, I am going to take a walk," and before he could invite himself, she added, "alone."

"Fine." Mumbled Sesshomaru. Then he stalked over to the nearest hut and leaned against it. His eyes never left Kagome.

'I can't believe him!' Kagome thought. 'He has some nerve showing up like that…' She had just stared toward her favorite place in the whole Feudal Japan.

She ran through the forest until she came to a cliff. Kagome always came here to think. She quietly sat down on a rock and started to sing her favorite song. Kagome guessed she liked it so much because it described her so well.

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone) **

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be

Every time Kagome heard this song, she thought of Inuyasha and how he had broken her heart. She had become more of a loner. She never had let herself get too close to anyone. She was becoming just as the song said. Numb.

Suddenly, she heard something moving around her.

"Come out now!" Kagome ordered. She had her bow and arrow ready and a medium sized sword at her side, for emergencies only.

"You asked." Was the only reply that she got. Out of he bushes, burst out her worst enemy. Out of the bushes, was the reason she was here in the first place. Out of the bushes, came Naraku, and his clay pot bitch Kikyo. They were planing on destroying Kagome. And Kagome knew it.

* * *

Well...? How did everyone like it? I am sorry it took so long. School is back in session.

Reviews...

Kitsune Diva: Sorry abot that. I didn't mean to leave you hanging! I thought it was kind of obvious. hehe

Aria-wolfstar: I am so happy you like my fanfic! I updated as soon as I could.

JonniBelindaandInuyasha: I am glad you like Linkin Park, baecasue I think they ROCK! I hate the end of chapter two too.

Serena: I am sorry...I updated as soon as I could. It's sad to hear you hate me. lol

Local-Kagome: Okay. I know it was obvious. I think I should have mad a twist.

Writer of all: I am glad you like my story.


	4. The Kiss of Life

**The Kiss of Life**

**"What do you want?" Kagome asked bitterly. She knew why he was there, but she needed to buy time so hopefully Sesshomaru would sense Naraku's presence. Then he would come help her battle him, once again.**

**"Why am I here? Shouldn't you be asking Inuyasha that? I mean, I was not the person who ripped out your heart, tore it to pieces, and then threw it back in your face." Kagome knew he had a point, but Naraku was the enemy and as far as she was concerned, he was the only one who needed questioning. **

**"I don't care what he did. I am asking you a question."**

**"OoOoO…touchy." Kikyo said sarcastically. **

**"Shut up, you clay pot. You're not even worth talkin' to." If you listened carefully you could hear a faint growl deep from within Naraku's chest. **

**"You know why I am here priestess. Let us finish this fight fair and square!" He ripped off his baboon outfit and Kikyo readied her bow and arrow. **

**"I thought this was fair and square…" Kagome mumbled. She wiped out her bow and arrow and took her aim first at Naraku. It wasn't that Kikyo wasn't a threat, because believe me she was, but Naraku was the one who called all the shots. **

**"Tonight is the night you will die!" Naraku said while slashing away at her furiously with his new sword, Eternal Darkness. He formed the sword from bodies of demons and humans he had slaughtered. The thought of thousands of souls floating around to form a sword made Kagome sick. People were supposed to have a right to live a peaceful after life. **

"Not on my watch!" Kagome yelled back. She concentrated on her arrow and shot it at Naraku. Naraku was caught off guard and the arrow pierced through his shoulder. Since the arrow was purified, the hole remained in his shoulder.

**"You'll pay for that!" Kikyo yelled. She shot an arrow at Kagome and Kagome barely dodged it. When her focus was on avoiding the arrow, Naraku picked himself up and slashed open Kagome stomach. Dark red blood began to stain Kagome shirt. **

**"Ow…." Kagome moaned. She gripped her stomach with her left hand and grabbed her sword with her right hand. Naraku once again attempted to cut her in half but Kagome was ready this time. She pulled her sword out and blocked his attack. She couldn't block for long when using one hand so she had to keep moving. 'Damn….' Kagome thought, 'If somebody doesn't get here soon I'm a goner.' **

**MEANWHILE…**

**"What's taking her so long!" Inuyasha yelled in rage. He was stomping around the village with an angry expression. **

**"Control yourself, Inuyasha. Surely you do not wish to-" but Sesshomaru stopped mid sentence. He smelled Naraku accompanied by Kikyo. He could smell Kagome too. But that was not what scared him. What scared him, was the smell of Kagome's blood. **

**"What is it?" Inuyasha asked. He stopped his rambling for a minute to try and sniff out what stopped Sesshomaru from his lecture. Suddenly he felt a strong breeze and noticed Sesshomaru nowhere to be seen. "Figures he'd just run off like that." **

**Suddenly, as if on cue, Inuyasha caught a strong whiff of Kagome blood. "Oh no…" Inuyasha thought with worry. He took off in the same direction Sesshomaru went and he noticed Koga's tornado catching up to him. **

**WITH SESSHOMARU…**

**'I smell her blood,' Was all that was on Sesshomaru's mind. If something happened to Kagome, he would never forgive himself. Finally after running a few miles at some incomparable speed, he came to a cliff. The sight before him made his stomach lurch with fury. How dare Naraku hurt his Kagome? **

**Kagome was lying on her hands and knees while her body was shaking uncontrollably. She had a large amount of cuts and her stomach was bleeding profoundly. Naraku was about to make the final blow when Sesshomaru blocked it with his sword. Naraku was thrown back at the nearest tree. He landed face first in the dirt. **

**"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled. Her gently shook her and put her in his lap. "Kagome are you okay?" **

**"Oh…Sesshomaru? Is that you?" Kagome asked. **

**"Yes. It's me." **

**"I knew you'd come." Kagome said in a dazed voice. "You are always here when I need you. Thank you so much, Lord Sesshomaru. I don't know what I'd do without you." **

**All Sesshomaru could do was stare. She was so beautiful, no matter what was wrong. Her beauty was so unreal, so innocent, and so sincere; it made him want to take her away with him. Never let hear anything bad, keeping her safe from everything evil. He wanted her, so much. **

**"What do you thin your going to do Sesshomaru? She is almost dead. My task is almost complete." Naraku said, laughing evilly. **

**Sesshomaru knew that in order to keep her alive was to give the Kiss of Life. Now, normally powerful demons find no use for this wondrous gift, but Sesshomaru knew it was what he had to do. **

**He carefully lowered his mouth to hers, and captured her lips in the Kiss of Life. Slowly, her body was lifted from the ground and was surrounded by a beautiful white light. Then the air was filled with a soft melody, along with Kagome gorgeous voice. At first the music was quiet, but the, it gradually became stronger. **

"**Fly on the wings of love**

**Fly baby fly**

**Fly on the wings of love**

**Touching the sky**

**In the summer night  
When the moon shines bright  
Feeling love forever  
And the heat is on  
When the daylight is gone  
Still - happy together  
**

**There is just one more thing I would like to add  
Here's the greatest love I've ever had **

Fly on the wings of love  
Fly baby fly  
Reaching the stars above  
Touching the sky

**And as time goes by  
There is a lot to try  
And I'm feeling lucky ooo yea  
In the softest sand  
Smiling hand in hand  
Love is all around me **

There's just one more thing I would like to add  
Here's the greatest love I've ever had

**Fly on the wings of love**

**Fly baby fly**

**Reaching the stars above  
**

**Touching the sky"**

**As the song ended, Kagome silently was lowered to the ground. But instead of the paper white color her skin was before, her skin portrayed more of a creamy peach. She slowly got to her feet and threw herself at Sesshomaru. **

**"Oh thank you so much Sesshomaru! Ho came I ever repay you?" she asked. Sesshomaru just shook his head. **

**"No need." Was his only answer. Little did either of them know Koga and Inuyasha had stood from the sidelines and had watched the whole thing. **

**"Kagome!" Koga and Inuyasha yelled, running from their hiding places. "Are you okay?" **

**"Don't worry. I'm fine, thanks to Lord Sesshomaru." She said smiling. **

**"I'm sorry to break up this little reunion, but Kikyo and I have some business to attend to." Naraku said.**

**"What about your _fair _fight?" Kagome asked in disappointment. "Now that I the odds are in our favor, you feel the need to hide. Don't you?" **

**"Don't worry, Kagome," Naraku reassured, "I'll be back. And when I return you better be ready. Next time it will just be you and I. A fight to the end." And with that said, the bad couple disappeared in a puff of the familiar purple smoke. **

**"Don't worry, Kagome." Sesshomaru reassured her, "I will not let him hurt you ever again. I don't care what it takes, I will make sure he does not harm you any more." **

**End Chapter**

**OH….what did you think? I really like this chapter. It has a lot of Kagome/ Sesshomaru fluff. **

**Well I updated as soon as I could, hope you all enjoy. R&R! **

**XOXXOX,**

**Kmkoolj2010**

**P.S. Review this chapter because I am going to respond to viewers in the next chapter!**


	5. Meeting With an Old Friend

**Meeting with an Old Friend **

It had been four long exhausting hours since Kagome encounter with Naraku. After they had got back, Sesshomaru explained what happened to Kagome to the villagers. All of the villagers were so worried about what happened, everyone came by her hut and gave her a gift and prayed she was okay. Of course she was okay, Sesshomaru was there to save her. But nobody would listen. They just kept on coming.

Now, everyone was asleep; everyone except Kagome. All she could think about was today's events. They all seemed so unreal. It was hard to believe that Inuyasha returned. It was easy to believe he hadn't changed one bit. Then there was Sesshomaru. He had led her on, just like Inuyasha. There was just one difference. Inuyasha had just left her to defend herself and fight off Naraku, whereas Sesshomaru stayed here and helped Kagome.

'Why did he save me?' Kagome thought. 'Is it even possible that he still has…feelings…for _me_?' But time had not changed Kagome that much. She was still her naive little self. 'Probably not.'

Since Kagome couldn't sleep, she decided to start her day early. She got up and tiptoed out of the hut. She didn't want to wake Shippo or Sesshomrau.

Kagome had to beg Sesshomaru to stay the night with her. She wanted to pay him back and she also liked his presence near her. It always seemed so comforting. Before she exited the hut, she made one more glance toward the sleeping lord. "He is just like a puppy." Kagome whispered.

In the tree nearest the hut, Kagome spotted Inuyasha. She didn't want to wake him so she went in the opposite direction. Kagome stopped and thought about where should her morning walk be. There was only one place she knew of that was south of the village. Kagome decided to pay her respects to Lady Keade.

Kagome followed a path until she reached Lady Keade's gravesite. Kagome missed Keade a lot. She always came to talk to Lady Keade's spirit and tell her what happens and problems that are bugging her. Kagome closed her eyes and let a picture of Keade form in her mind.

"Hello Keade," Kagome said to the vision of Keade.

"Hello," Keade greeted, "what brings ye here today? Ye seemed confused. Is there something ye wish to tell me?" Keade asked. Kagome was glad that even thought Keade left the world physically, she left her spirit behind.

"Well," Kagome began, "Inuyasha returned, Naraku's number one thing on his to-do list is to destroy me, Shippo is getting older and becoming a man, and I think…" but Kagome stopped. She decided not to bring up the subject of Sesshomaru.

"What is it, Kagome? Ye know I cannot tell anybody anything except ye. Ye know ye can confide anything in me." Keade pointed out. She was right too. Kagome was the only one who was able to talk to Keade. Therefore, Kagome always came to Keade when Kagome felt that she needed to talk to someone. 'Might as well get this out in the somewhat open…' Kagome thought bitterly.

Kagome took a deep breath. "I think that Sesshomaru still might have feelings for me."

Kagome expected Keade to burst out in laughter or at least crack some kind of smart joke. She was shocked when Keade just merely shook her head.

"It would not be one bit of a surprise to me." Keade answered truthfully. Kagome was shocked that Keade really thought it was possible that the great lord of the western lands could ever love a human.

"Really….?" Kagome asked in a dazed voice.

"Of course dear. Would I lie to you? Anyway, is that why you came here today? Is it Lord Sesshomaru ye wished to talk about?" Keade asked. She may have had on a poker face, but her voice reeked of wonder.

"No!…Well…maybe…okay yes!" Kagome muttered.

"That is all right child. Now, if ye don't mind, I would like to rest in peace." Keade said. Although it was meant as a joke, Kagome nodded in understanding and smiled a bright smile.

"Oh. Yes, of course." Kagome said. "Thank you, Lady Keade. It was wonderful talking to you."

"Same here, child." Then, Kagome opened her eyes and Keade was gone. Nothing around her was moving and the sun had still not risen. Kagome decided to head back in case anyone noticed she was gone.

As Kagome walked back, her mind reeled through some of her favorite songs from her time.

"Hm…"Kagome said. One of her favorites was a song by A-TEENS. It was called Heartbreak Lullaby. She sang the song while she walked back to her hut.

"_Heartbreak lullaby...  
laaaaa  
Heartbreak lullaby... _

In the still of the night  
I can almost feel you lying next to me  
Like it used to be

And it's hard to let go  
When there's always something there reminding me  
How things could be

I've tried to get you off my mind  
I've tried to play my part  
But every time I close my eyes  
You're still inside my heart

Chorus:  
Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Everytime we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby

Like the stars in the sky  
You still keep on shining down your light on me  
but out of reach

And I know that in time  
You will come back to your senses, see the signs  
And change your mind

I try to look the other way  
And keep my heart on hold  
But every time I'm close to you  
I lose my self control

Chorus:  
Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Everytime we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby

Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Give me just one good reason why  
Why must it rain  
Here in my heart  
Everyday that we're apart  
Why can't it be, just you and me  
What would it take to make you see  
These are the words... to my heartbreak lullaby

Chorus:  
Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Everytime we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby

These are the words... to my heartbreak lullaby"

…:Meanwhile:…

Sesshomaru was roused from his meaningless dreams when he heard a wonderful sound. At first, Sesshomaru thought that the voice was so beautiful that was not even real. His first belief was that it was a goddess. But the voice gradually got louder and louder and the owner of the voice got closer and closer.

Sesshomaru was curious so he risked peeking out the hut door. There, walking down the path was Kagome. She was the one who had been singing.

'I wonder where she learned that song?' Sesshomaru thought. 'I want to find out.'

Right as the song had ended, Sesshomaru shot out of Kagome's hut and ran to her. He was so quick that Kagome didn't see him until he was right in front of her.

"Why did you stop?" he questioned.

"Singing?" Kagome asked in confusion, "or walking?"

"Singing."

"The song was over. I mean, normally songs from my time last four to five minutes. I wish it lasted longer, thought." Kagome noticed his disappointed expression and couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome, clearly confused.

"Nothing…" Kagome said innocently.

"Yes, there is something." Sesshomaru challenged. 'Why is she laughing?' He thought. 'Have I done something that she thinks is funny?'

"You liked that song, didn't you?"

Sesshomaru blushed a little when he heard her ask him that question. "N…no…." he stuttered. 'Since when does this Sesshomaru stutter?' Sesshomaru thought in amazement.

"That's okay if you don't want to admit it. I really really really like that song." Kagome confessed.

"You do?" Sesshomaru asked. Instead of his usual monotone voice, his voice rattled with curiosity.

"Yep."

"Then so do I."

"I knew it!" Kagome laughed. She was waiting for him to admit it. It was unfortunate for Sesshomaru that he could never keep a secret from her. His face grew one shade darker and he made a quiet pouting sound. Kagome had to admit that when he was like this he was extremely adorable.

"So…what were you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing interesting…" Kagome answered. She was dying to know whether he still had feelings for her. It was on the tip of her tongue. She could feel it snaking its way out.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome breathed, "I was wondering if you well…um…do you….I mean…oh never mind." Kagome muttered in annoyance. She was mad at herself for not getting it out in the open.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked. "You can ask me anything." Kagome couldn't help it. In the faint glow of the moon, Sesshomaru was just too irresistible. She forced herself to say it.

"Sesshomaru, do you love me?"

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun! LoL Couldn't help it._

_I have a new editor! YaY! Go me! hehe Writer of all is my new editor so thank you so much! You rock! _

_R & R please!_

_Reviews…_

_Writer of All: I know…the Sesshomaru and Kagome thing is weird, but I kind of like it. I hoped I would portray Kagome as a stronger person. She is my favorite character and I love to see her as the center of it all. I hope you like the new chapter!_

_JonniBelindaandInuyasha: I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I liked it a lot as well. I updated as soon as I could!_

_Aria-wolfstar: I know I am mean. I just needed a change of pace. It is always Kagome and Inuyasha, you know? I made this chapter longer…enjoy!_

_Local-Kagome: I am glad you like my fan fic! I wanted to make something different from the normal Inuyasha/Kagome theme. I am glad you read my story!_

_Unknown: I updated! What do you think?_

_Puffyfox: I am sooo happy you like my story. Sorry about the cliffie… ,_

_MoonStarDutchess: I think it's awesome you like my story! I hope you like the new chapter!_

_Hermonine: Thanks! I hope you like the new chap! Keep on reviewing too please!_

_Kirarafan: I am sorry I make Inuyasha seem stupid. I don't mean to. I just don't like it that all attention was always all about Inuyasha/Kagome. They were never getting anywhere. lol I just want you to know that I am a kikyo hater to. Did you notice she is evil in my story?_

_XXXOOO,_

_kmkoolj2010 and Writer of all_


	6. Inner Feelings and Lurking Eyes

**Inner Feelings and Lurking Eyes**

"**Do I…love you?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**Never mind. It was stupid for me to even think that you still had feelings for me. I mean that is if you even had feelings for me to begin with. But it doesn't matter, I have a whole life to live-" before she could force out anything else, Sesshomaru put two of his fingers over Kagome's lips. She stopped and looked at him curiously. **

**Sesshomaru gave one of his rare smiles that only came out when he couldn't help it. "Do you, love me?" **

**"Um…." Kagome stuttered. She had this feeling in the pit of her stomach. It made her feel so jumpy and excited. Normally, Kagome only felt this way back in the old days when she and Inuyasha where having a moment. But she wasn't with Inuyasha, she was with Sesshomaru. "I think I just might." **

**"Then I'll let you in on a little secret." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome up to him and whispered in her ear. "I have and always will love….you." **

**If time ever felt as if it stood still, now would have been the day. Everything felt as if it stopped moving. No birds were chirping, no animals climbing trees, and no demons hunting poor helpless villagers.**

**"You do?" Kagome asked. Kagome realized that her eyes were beginning to water and everything was getting a little blurry. **

**"Yes. Kagome I have always loved you. I have always wanted to tell you but, I never could." Sesshomaru confessed. **

**"I have always loved you too!" Kagome yelled. She jumped into his arms and he twirled her around. "I never thought I could love again, but I was so totally wrong!" Sesshomaru laughed at the things Kagome said. All though what she said made sense in her time, to him it sounded like a bunch of gibberish. A bunch of silly, but cute, gibberish. **

**'Wait a second.' Kagome thought. 'Does this mean what I think it means? Is he going to ask me to be his mate? I don't know if I am ready for that yet.' **

**Sesshomaru sensed something was up. "What is the matter, Lady Kagome?" Kagome like the way that sounded coming from his mouth. **

**"Nothing." She said, shaking her head. **

**"Okay." Sesshomaru agreed. "Kagome," he said, slightly bowing, "will you be my mate?" **

**"Sesshomaru…" Kagome breathed. She never had thought the day would come, but now that it had, she wasn't sure if she was ready. "I don't know if I am ready for that kind of commitment." Part of her was afraid of having to leave her home time, part of her was afraid of leaving the village to fend for itself, and part of her was worried about Inuyasha. **

**Sesshomaru sensed her stress, guilt, and sadness and just nodded his head in agreement. "I understand." Kagome gave a confused expression that soon wore off when she saw the understanding look in his eyes. **

**"Thank you." Kagome whispered as they caught each other in a tight embrace. "Thank you for understanding." Her eyes began to get blurry…no one was ever this kind to her. Whatever Kagome did to deserve this kind of love Kagome did not know. **

**"Your welcome." Sesshomaru answered. 'If this is what makes her happy,' Sesshomaru thought, 'then so be it.' **

**"We should get back before people start getting ideas." Kagome said, interrupting his thoughts. **

**"I believe you are correct." **

**"Yeah…I don't think I would like I Miroku thinking anything perverted. I hate to think of all the rumors he would spread if he ever found out." Kagome shuttered at the thought. **

**"If he were to tell a soul without our permission, I would him shred to pieces." Sesshomaru said in an angry tone. "I will not let anyone upset you." **

**"You are not going to kill Miroku if he tells anyone. You and I both know that Sango already has that covered pretty good by herself." Kagome pointed out. **

**"I don't care." **

**"Anyway…" Kagome said, deliberately changing the subject, "lets hurry up and get back to the hut." Kagome and Sesshomaru were walking steadily down the narrow path when something jumped out in front of them. **

**Sesshomaru immediately positioned himself in front of Kagome to protect her from whatever had just come. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw who it was. While Sesshomaru was in a bit of a shock himself, the attacker pushed Sesshomaru back, which caused him to fall on top of Kagome. **

**"Sorry," Sesshomaru muttered. He picked himself off Kagome and pulled Kagome up. **

**"What were you doing?" Kagome asked. "Spying on us?" **

**"Maybe." The mystery person said. **

**"That's low. Even for you, Naraku." **

**-:-End Chapter-:-**

**Yes, yes I know its short. But I updated as soon as possible! Enjoy!**

**XXXOOO,**

**Kmkoolj2010**


	7. OH No! Inuyasha's in Danger!

**OH NO! Inuyasha's in danger!**

"Oh…don't be mean Kagome. I hold all the cards now." Naraku snarled. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a questioning look but he just threw it right back at her. Annoyed, she decided to ask.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru gave her a disapproving look before he returned his attention back to Naraku. Naraku laughed.

"You don't know? I overheard your little conversation, you idiots."

"Your point?" Kagome asked, ticked off.

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't want Inuyasha to find out…or would you? I would be more than willing to." Kagome tensed. Now she knew what he was talking about. Kagome could feel Seeshomaru stiffen his back, too.

"What do you want, Naraku?" Sesshomaru commanded to know.

"I don't want anything…for now. But don't you worry, the moment I want something, I'll be here in a flash. You'll be the first to know. I can assure you that." After he said that he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. She was surprised to see how distant he looked. "What do you think he wants?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Sesshomaru confessed. "And that's the part that scares me."

LATER AT THE VILLAGE

**"I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
I think I took too much  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun **

I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill

I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
This must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills, they were different  
Maybe I should get some help

I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

**Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill **

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill

I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill"

Kagome sang one of her favorite songs as shewalked around her hut for the 50th time today. "Where is he?" she called out, to no one in particular.

"Kagome, I am sure Inuyasha is just late, don't worry so much!" Sango assured Kagome. Inuyasha had left about an hour ago and her was still not back. Kagome had Ramen ready for lunch and still there was no sign of him. Although Sango was trying to convince Kagome that everything was all right and Inuyasha would be back soon, she had a hard time convincing herself, to be honest.

"I'm sorry Sango. It just that the last time Inuyasha sneaked off, he didn't come back." Kagome answered, letting her voice steadily lower.

"That's okay. Were all a little worried. I bet even Sesshomaru is a little bit worried." Sango said hopefully.

"Don't kid yourself." Sesshomaru interrupted, in his usual monotone voice. Sango angrily glanced over at Sesshomaru and pointed to Kagome. Kagome looked terrible. She had been so obsessed about worry about Inuyasha that she hadn't even taken a bath. Sesshomaru sighed and motioned for Sango to leave.

Once she left, Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and easily began to massage her shoulders. "Kagome…are you okay?" he asked.

She turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. One tear steadily flowed down her cheek. The answer was evident.

"Let's go look for him," Sesshomaru ordered.

"What?" asked a confused Kagome. 'Why would Sesshomaru search for Inuyasha? Is it because of…….me?' Kagome thought guiltily.

Sesshomaru sensed her sadness and tried his best to comfort her. "Hop on my back." Kagome nodded and did as she was told. Then, Sesshomaru took flight on his red cloud. As they rose higher and higher in the sky, Kagome got a better look at everything.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"Your welcome." Was his only answer.

After traveling a few hours, Kagome finally realized that the sun had set. Kagome looked up at the sky and tried to find the moon. When she couldn't see it anywhere, she worry grew ten times worse.

Sesshomaru sensed her worry and looked back at her. "What is the matter Kagome? Is something wrong? Are you getting tried? If you are, I can-"

"No." Kagome answered, cutting him off. "That's not it."

"Well," Sesshomaru asked confused, "then what is it?"

Kagome pointed to the sky. "It's the moon less night." 'Why is she worried about the moon less night?' Sesshomaru thought.

"What's so bad about that?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said, her voice telling him just how scared Kagome really was,

"The moon less night is the night when Inuyasha becomes human. He is missing tonight, and he has nothing to defend himself. He could get killed!"

**_END CHAPTER!_**

**_Dun! Dun! DUN! What did you think? R & R!_**

**_Aria-wolfstar: This is a SesshomaruxKagomexInuyasha story. But in the end, well…you'll just have to find out!_**

**_JonniBelindaandInuyasah: YaY! I updated!_**

**_Sarah h: Took him long enough. Lol_**

**_Chaotic Rei: I am glad you like my story! Keep on reviewing!_**

**_Hermonine: I updated as soon as possible!_**

**_Logical-Kagome: OMG! Lol_**

**_Lil inu: I hope you like this chapter!_**

**_XXXOOO,_**

Kmkoolj2010 & Writer of All


	8. Hero

Hero

"You're joking?" Sesshomaru asked. 'Is my brother really this foolish?' he though. Kagome shook her head in deaf. All Sesshomaru could see was worry. 'I wonder if she still loves him? I bet she does…she'd never get this upset if I were the one in danger,' Sesshomaru thought bitterly.

Kagome noticed his sad look, and felt sorry for him. 'I am giving Inuyasha way too much attention. I owe Sesshomaru a lot…but he never says anything,' she thought. "Are you okay?" she finally asked.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Yes. It's just I don't like seeing you so upset…especially over someone like Inuyasha." Then added in his head, 'He does not deserve you, I do.'

Kagome shifted on his back.

"Do you want me to fly myself?" she asked.

"No. You are in no condition to fly. I don't want you flying off somewhere all by yourself," Sesshomaru answered sourly. Kagome nodded and rested her head on his neck.

"Do you think he is okay?" she dared ask.

Knowing that she needed all the cheering up in the world, he answered, "I believe my brother is fully capable of taking care of himself. He should know better to go off on his own in his state. Do not blame his foolishness on yourself. You do not need the pressure."

When Sesshomaru did not hear anything in return, he knew he said something right. Suddenly, Sesshomaru caught a familiar scent and immediately changed directions. Kagome noticed Sesshomaru speed up and change directions and knew something was up.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"I smell Inuyasha," he said, his usual monotone voice returning. Kagome yelped and hung on as he ran faster than all other demons and humans alike. She didn't like the way he was running so fast…she knew that Inuyasha was not someone Sesshomaru liked. 'Why are you going so fast?' she wondered.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. "Are you sure you smell Inuyasha?"

"Positive."

"Okay…" Kagome said. "Why are you running so fast? You and I both know that someone else is there, otherwise you be going slower than a snail."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I cannot keep anything from you, can I?" When Kagome shook her head, he told her what else he smelled. "I do smell Inuyasha, but the other person I smell is…Naraku."

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding me?" Sesshomaru just shook his head, his eyes daring to turn red. 'What is he doing here? I have a very bad feeling about this…' he thought. Kagome kept silent until they arrived in front of the Sacred Tree.

In front of the tree sat Inuyasha. He was sleeping silently underneath it. On the side of his stomach, was a scratch with blood pouring blood? Kagome froze at the sight of the motionless Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru tried to stop her, but she ran right into Naraku's trap. As Kagome got to Inuyasha, someone blocked her path.

**i am so high  
i can hear heaven  
i am so high  
i can hear heaven  
no heaven, no heaven don't hear me  
and they say that a hero can save us  
i'm not gonna stand here and wait  
i'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
watch as they all fly away**

"Move!" Finally, she decided to look up and see what she was trying so desperately to move. It was Naraku. she cried. But the rock hard figure would not budge, no matter how hard she tried to move it.

**someone told me love will all save us  
but how can that be, look what love gave us  
a world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
that world never came  
**

Before Kagome could move back, Naraku grabbed her shoulders and started draining away all of Kagome's strength. All Kagome's power was slowly fading away, along with her sight. The last thing she before she fainted was a tall figure with broad shoulders, silver hair, and golden orbs.

**and they say that a hero can save us  
i'm not gonna stand here and wait  
i'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
watch as they all fly away  
**

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. But before she could reach the ground, a large pair of hands caught her. Picking up the distraught Kagome, the figure walked away. Left behind was Naraku's puppet, broken in half. The mystery savior carried Kagome in his arms and lugged behind what he would call a bunch of wasted time. But Kagome loved this person a lot, so he brought him along.

**now that the world isn't ending  
its love that i'm sending to you**

"I wonder if It if possible to be unlovable?" Sesshomaru asked the silenced forest around him. "Kagome doesn't love me…she never will." And quietly and as quickly as possible, he brought Kagome and Inuyasha back to her house.

**it isn't the love of a hero  
and that's why i fear it won't do**

Although no one was there to witness it, for the first time, Sesshomaru shed tears. All he could think was 'How could someone love such a hideous beast? How could someone so pure and innocent love someone tainted and guilty like me? How…how…how?'

**and they say that a hero can save us  
i'm not gonna stand here and wait  
i'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
watch as they all fly away  
and they're watching us  
(watching us)  
as they all fly away**

Somewhere Else…

"Kanna, you are dismissed."

"Thank you, Master," Kanna said in her emotionless voice. Then, she exited her masters quarters just like she was told.

"What do I have to do to gain that priestess's power? I need that in order to live eternal life and be unbeatable," Naraku said angrily. Apparently, things weren't going quite as planned.

"I need to come up with a better plan…attacking Inuyasha on the moon-less night was an excellent idea, but now that's over with. How am I going to get that power? Not even the Shikon Jewel is capable of giving me that kind of power. That dumb Sesshomaru is always getting in the way, but now that Inuyasha is back, so will he." Naraku cursed.

"Kagura!" Naraku yelled. Instantly, Kagura appeared.

"What, master?"

"Kagura, I want you to find out about Sesshomaru." When Kagura gave him a stupid look, he sighed then continued. "I want to know everything about him. From his weakness' to his strengths. Understand?" Kagura nodded her head and left quietly.

"Let's see what dirty little secrets Sesshomaru is hiding behind his hard exterior."

….End Chapter….

Well…what did you think? Good enough? I put one of my favorite songs in this chapter. It's Hero from the Spider-man soundtrack. I love that song soooooo much!

_Reviews…_

_Weeping Wolf: I am glad you guys like my story! Lol. In my story, Sesshomaru is love with Kagome. Sorry Zai! '_

_Hikaritenshi2000: Glad you liked that chapter. Hopefully you like this one even more!_

_Sarah h.: Oh….you're good._

_Logical-Kagome: No! You are not annoying! cough, cough Just kidding! Poor Inuyasha!_

_Light that is never shadowed: I updated! What do you think?_

_Kikyohater37: I am a kikyo hater as well. Sorry if you think it's sick, cause I like it!_

_Kage Be Koori: Well, I'll give you my advice that I'd give to any of my readers. Don't like what you see, don't read. Like what you see, read your heart out!_

_Aria-Wolfstar: That would not only be wrong but that would be….inhumane! Ew….SESS+INU_

_Inuyashafeudalgirl: Thanks a bunch! Keep on reviewing!_

_JonniBelindaandInuyasha: I liked that chapter too, but I like this one better. It's kinda sad when Inuyasha is the one Kagome is calling out for, not Sesshomaru._

_Hermonine: Thanks! I'll do my best! But only because so many people like my story!_

_Enjoy!_

_XXXOOO,_

_Kmkoojl2010_

_&_

_Writer of All_


	9. My Love

**My Love**

**"My head…" Kagome moaned, waking up from her slumber. She steadily lifted herself up so she could examine her surroundings. 'What happened?' Kagome thought. She was back in her hut, and neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha were anywhere in sight.**

**Despite the aching pain in her back, she got up and walked outside into the beautiful sunshine. Outside, she saw Shippou running around with baby Miroku, playing tag.**

**"You're it!" Shippou yelled, giving Miroku a little push. Miroku lost her balance and fell flat on his face. Kagome could not help but laugh.**

**"Kagome!" Shippou yelled. "You're finally awake! I thought you were never going to wake up," Shippou explained. Kagome smiled a motherly smile and picked up her cub.**

**"Don't worry Shippou, I'd never leave you," Kagome said to a upset Shippou, "by the way, where is everyone?" Shippou's head perked up at the question. He began panicking.**

**"Oh no! I didn't tell Sesshomaru that you were awake! I have to go tell him now!" Shippou hoped away from her and took off into the forest. Behind, Kagome saw baby Miroku wobbling his way to her. He stumbled here and there, and couldn't stay upright for more than two seconds. So, knowing Kagome, she came to the rescue.**

**"Let me help you," Kagome said, scooping up the baby in her arms. "How are you, Miroku?"**

**"Miroku needs sleep. Mirkou stay up all night with Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku said, trying to make his voice deeper so he would sound like Sesshomaru. 'You've been hanging around Sesshy for too long.' Kagome thought.**

**"Kagome!" came a loud, powerful voice. Kagome flinched because it was so loud. "Why are you out of bed? You need to rest and regain your strength. Remember what happened last time…" Sesshomaru could have gone on for hours but Kagome wasn't up for that at the moment.**

**"Who saved me?" she asked innocently. "I couldn't tell." When Sesshomaru didn't answer she just shook her head. "Boy's…" Kagome muttered. "Always gotta have their little old secrets."**

**"What was that?" Sesshomaru roared.**

**"Nothing," Kagome taunted. "Well, I'm going to g make breakfast so-"**

**"No! You are going to sit down and relax until I say you are ready to make breakfast. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru half asked half ordered.**

**"Crystal."**

**Kagome went back inside her hut and left Sesshomaru outside with baby Miroku. "Women…" Sesshomaru muttered. "Can't live with em', can't live without em'." Just as Sesshomaru turned around to take Miroku home, he heard Kagome say, "I heard that!" She always knew how to make him laugh.**

**…Later…**

**"Thank you for bringing our children home Lord Sesshomaru. We had no idea about Kagome being attacked. If there's anything we can do, let us know," Miroku told the mighty Lord Sesshomaru. He had just brought back his kids and he had just found out about Kagome.**

**"I will," was Sesshomaru's answer. Then he was off in a flash.**

**'I better get back to the hut and check on Kagome. God only knows what's she's doing right now…' but Sesshomaru didn't let his thoughts get the better of him. He cleared his mind and until he got back to Kagome's hut. He smiled walking in the door. 'I remember when we first built this…' he thought, smiling, 'Kagome was so happy. I still remember her smile that day. I'll probably never forget.'**

**"Hello," said a familiar voice, interrupting Sesshomaru's thoughts.**

**"What are you doing up? I thought I told you to go to sleep…" Sesshomaru growled. Kagome heard and started laughing. Hearing her laughter, Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile.**

**"I'm sorry. Are you my boss or something?" Kagome asked. She got up and started taunting Sesshomaru. She stood up straight and started walking around like a parole officer. "I, that great Lord Sesshomaru…" She kept going on until Sesshomaru could stand it no longer. He picked her up and threw her on your bed.**

**"Ow…" Kagome moaned. "That hurt."**

**"Good," Sesshomaru said. "Now you will know better. DO not question me. You will not succeed in proving anything." Kagome nodded grimly.**

**"I guess you're right." Sesshomaru smirked then covered Kagome up with her sheets. 'Not to self,' Sesshomaru said, 'tuck Kagome in more often.'**

**"Good night," Kagome said.**

**"Sweet dreams…" Sesshomaru said, then whispered, "my love."**

**..:End Chapter:.. **

Yes, I know it's short, but I had to update. I have been so busy. I've had parties, homework, friends, and so much more. The next chapter is going to be way longer.

So…any ways read and review! I love to hear what you think!

XXXOOO,

Kmkoolj201_0_


	10. Eenie, Menie, Miney, Mo!

Eenie, Menie, Miney, Mo!

"Oh Sesshomaru…" Kagome said, "I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close and held her tightly.

"Nor I without you. I'd be lost without you…" Sesshomaru trailed off.

"Wake up!"

"Ah!" Kagome screamed. She tumbled out of bed and landed flat on her back. Filled with rage, Kagome looked for the person who had ruined her perfect dream. It was Inuyasha. Who else?

"Sorry," Inuyasha snorted. "I was told to come and see if you were awake."

"Well, I wasn't," Kagome growled.

"Feh," Inuyasha growled back, "get dressed and come down and eat some breakfast. You didn't eat anything yesterday. You were out cold." Then, Inuyasha left the hut.

"I better get dressed," Kagome said bitterly. "I don't want to get Inuyasha all mad." She started getting dressed and her thoughts wondered back to Sesshomaru. Even though she was not supposed to like him, she did. She couldn't let him go. "He's so perfect."

She began to think about some of the music she had listened to she when got dressed in her time. It started off as mumbling, but grew louder and louder.

"**Somewhere over the rainbow **

**There's a place we can hide away  
Drinking Pina Colada  
By the lakes of lemonade"**

Laughing and singing, Kagome began dancing around her hut. Even thought all she was wearing was her bra and underwear.

She stopped singing and squealed, "This is so much fun!"

"**I fantasize about your eyes  
Oh, I'm gonna miss you so  
There is a way to paradise  
Sorry honey, gotta go  
Eenie menie miney mo"**

Kagome began looking for an outfit, taking out everything that she didn't feel like wearing. Clothes were scattered everywhere. Half way through her clothes, she stopped, still dancing, and went over to a chest of her most valuable possessions.

She scrambled inside until she found a picture that one of the local villagers had sketched for her. It was of Lord Sesshomaru. The villager had done an amazing idea, considering the year.  
"Hm…" Kagome said out loud.

"**Eenie menie miney mo  
I don't wanna let you go  
Eenie menie miney mo  
Don't wanna let you go  
Eenie menie miney mo  
I'm the one who loves you so  
Eenie menie miney mo  
Don't wanna let you go"**

She laughed out loud and kissed the picture of Sesshomaru.

"My, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome complimented to the picture, "you look mighty nice today." She slipped on a bright pink kimono with silver roses. "It's the same color of Sesshomaru's hair!" Kagome yelped happily. 'Why am I so happy?' she wondered. "Oh, well."

She tied up her hair in a high ponytail and started prancing around again.

"**You make me sing in the shower  
You make me jump from a flying plane  
Let's eat pizza for hours  
And let us tango in the rain"**

She looked like a kid who just got her favorite toy for Christmas. Nothing looked like it could take away her smile from her face. Nothing at all…

"**I fantasize about your eyes  
Call me when you're feeling alone  
There is a way to paradise  
Sorry honey, gotta go  
Eenie menie miney mo"**

"Naraku won't stand a chance," Kagome sneered. "Together, Sesshomaru and I are invincible!" She jumped on her bed and sang and danced more.

"**Eenie menie miney mo  
I don't wanna let you go  
Eenie menie miney mo  
Don't wanna let you go  
Eenie menie miney mo  
I'm the one who loves you so  
Eenie menie miney mo  
Don't wanna let you go"**

As she sang the last word, she jumped off her bed. She hit the ground so hard, that the hut shook. A little bit a dust fell from the ceiling, which made her look like a professional, rising from the mist.

When she heard clapping she started bowing.

"Thank you, thank you," she said proudly. "Wait a minute?" She turned around and there in the doorway was Sesshomaru. Kagome felt her face turned bright red.

"You didn't see all of that, did you?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yes," Sesshomaru said. He had seen all of it. To him it was rather amusing. He knew that a lot a demonesses fantasized about him, but never would her have thought Kagome was that type.

'Oh, shit,' Kagome thought, completely humiliated, 'I acted like such a fool. He is probably laughing his ass off under that little smirk of his.'

"Breakfast is ready," he said, changing the subject. He didn't want to, but he could sense her humiliation.

"Okay, then lets go," Kagome said. She went out the door and they walked over to Kagome's picnic table. That was where she ate all her meals.

"What's on the menu?" Kagome asked.

"Eggs and bacon!" cried Shippou, jumping up beside Kagome. "How are you feeling? You look a lot better Kagome."

"Thanks," Kagome replied. She took a piece of bread and started to nibble on it. Then she heard the familiar voice that had so rudely wakened her up this morning.

"So what's for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked, plopping down next to Kagome.

"Bacon and eggs," Kagome mumbled.

As everyone got his or her food, she did not make eye contact with anyone, especially Sesshomaru. Hoping that she would not have to face him again, she dismissed herself and started to walk to the village.

"Maybe I can have some alone time here," Kagome said. She was afraid that someone would out she was hiding something. Everybody always seemed to know when she had a secret. Then, in a flash, a whirlwind of smoke appeared in front of her.

"Hello Kouga."

**End Chapter**

**Well, what did you think?**

**-XXXOOO-**

**KmkKoolJ**


	11. Security Breach

Security Breach

"Kagome! How're you doing? I heard about what Naraku did and I swear as soon as I catch that bastard I'm going to bash his head in wit-"

"Good to see you too, Kouga," Kagome mused. She never understood why Kouga gave her so much attention. Well, her school uniform had been a BIT short, but for the past year she'd taken it upon herself to wear less revealing clothes. No one was sure why…. Not even Kagome herself.

"As good as it is to see you up and going like normal, Kagome, its not my reason for coming." Kouga faced the opposite side of the table, where Sesshomaru sat picking at his eggs. When Sesshomaru felt Kouga staring he focused his attention.

"What?" he said flatly.

Kouga sniffed. "You should show a little more graciousness to the messenger of bad news. One of my pack was out hunting last night and ended up on your lands when-"

"You know the boundaries, mutt."

"I'm fully aware" Kouga rolled his eyes, "but you castle had smoke rising from it. My member reported this back to me and fearing my dear Kagome might possibly be inside me and a few pack members went to check it out."

Sesshomaru, along with Kagome rose from their seats.

"Was anyone injured?"

Kouga frowned. "It did look like some people were hurt, but that weird ass toad said that everyone was alive."

Sesshomaru clenched his fist, trying to remain calm. "I must go." He got up from the table and started to formulate his red cloud. Kagome, taking a minute to react jumped from her spot and raced after him.

"Sesshomaru, wait! Let me come-"

And he was gone.

Inuyasha was the first to break the awkward silence that followed. "What do you guys think that was about? I've never seen my brother look so… frustrated. Hell, if he keeps worrying like that he's gonna have some deep ass wrinkles on that-"

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!"

Miroku, who'd just walked back from Kagome's hut with fresh eggs and bacon, tripped over the Inuyasha shaped crater. Eggs and bacon flew everywhere. After some grunt and moans, he emerged with a innocent, daft expression on his face. "What'd he do now? And where's Sesshomaru?"


	12. All That Was Lost

All That Was Lost

There were no words for the anger Sesshomaru felt. Naraku had attacked his castle when there was no one to defend it; that was low, even for him. His anger was replaced by frustration and guilt almost immediately.

"If I were the demon I'd once been, caring for nothing but my kingdom then none of this would have ever happened," Sesshomaru mumbled. He wanted so badly to ignore the facts that were lining up in his head, but they were undeniable. Sesshomaru had been neglecting his duties as Lord of the Western Lands, and it was all because of that miko. "No…" he said, closing his eyes, "not that miko, _my _miko."

It took awhile before Sesshomaru finally reached his castle but when he did his heart sank. Despite his size, he could easily make out Jaken frantically scrambling around and helping those who lie injured about the garden. Others were not so lucky. Many servants and palace guards were tied and bandaged with now red cloth.

When Sesshomaru landed, there was a small wave everyone near bowed in his presence.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru barked. "Where's Rin?"

"Here I am Lord Sesshomaru!" he whirled around to see Rin latch herself onto his leg. There was a two inch long cut on her cheek, but she otherwise seemed unharmed. "We missed you so much! But there was this evil man who attacked us and Rin was knocked out by some purple gas stuff but then a flea came and sucked my blood and then I was okay and then-"

Sesshomaru held up his hand to silence her.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru barked once more.

The green toad scurried to his master as quickly as his short legs would carry him. "Yes, Lord Seshomaru?"

"What happened?"

Jaken looked sadly. "Well, you see sire, Jaken had been watching Rin, like you had ordered when Naraku appeared at the perimeter of our garden. I made Rin hide in the tool shack while I summoned guards to attack but we were no match. Naraku stormed the castle and his wench held us off while he was inside."

"Who was the woman?"

"I believe she goes by the name of Kagura." Sesshomaru though for a moment before motioning Jaken to continue.

"He spent some time in there. When he came out him and Kagura left quickly and without fight. Whatever they were looking for, they must have found."

"Is anything missing from the castle?"

Jaken looked away guiltily. "Well, there may be a few books and scrolls that had been taken. And that one box of yours, Lord Sesshomaru, with the cresent moon on it, is also missing."

"WHAT?" Sesshomaru roared. "He took my cut of the family jewel? I will hunt that bastard down and cut him into pieces." Jaken, fearing for his life backed away slowly. No one enjoyed being near Sesshomaru when he was angry. Not even Rin was fearless enough to endure being near.

Sesshomaru paced through his castle and into his room where he slammed his doors closed behind him, making the nearest chandelier fall to the floor.

Meanwhile….

"Here, take these with you to put around the border of the castle. It will warn you when evil is near."

Kagome smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Miroku."

"Well it's the least I can do after all he's done for us. I just wish you would let me accompany you to the Western Lands. Especially since were not sure if we can trust Inuyasha yet."

"HEY, you lecherous monk! I'm right here ya know?"

"Don't worry," Kagome assured him, "I think I can take out Inuyasha blindfolded. Besides, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you would only slow us down." Miroku nodded in understanding.

"Well I guess we'll be headin' off. Watch over the village monk, or it'll be your head," Inuyasha warned.

Miroku eyes him nervously, "okay then. You guys be careful."

"Of course!"

Miroku waved as Kagome took to the sky and Inuyasha hopped from branch to branch. There shadows bounced around each other on the uneven grass.

His stare was interrupted as he felt a tug on his kimono. "Daddy, why is that man with aunt Kags? Why isn't Shesshy takin her for a walk?"

Miroku could help but wonder in amusement at his son's matchmaking skills. "Honestly son, I'm not sure. But Shesshy better get his move on before the grumpy guy does, huh?"

Baby Miroku nodded. "I don like im.' He's grumpy."


	13. Finding Solace

**PLEASE READ!**

So here's my latest chapter. I've decided to try and completely eliminate inserting lyrics in, so instead I want to list a song that I listened to while writing the chapter. The song I list at the beginning of each new chapter is one that I listened to while writing and gave me inspiration. I think that you should listen to this song while reading… to try and get the feeling I was going for. You don't have to… but I would strongly recommend it. You can youtube another tab or whatever is easier for you.

This song for this chapter is called Solace by Andreas Johnson.

Thanks for reading. Remember…. R&R! I love getting feedback and fixing any problems that you find.

Thanks

Kmk

Finding Solace

"Well, here we are. Finally. Have any trouble keeping up?"

"HEY wench!" Inuyasha growled. "For your information I would have gone way faster if I thought you could handle it. Hell, you're still wrapped in those bloody bandages."

That startled Kagome. She'd forgotten all about those. The scabs had almost completely healed… she'd just been to busy to taken them off. "Well then I know what I'm doing first once I get inside the castle. These are starting to itch anyway…"

The two stopped when the small toad like demon, Jaken, intercepted them. "Lord Sesshomaru welcomes you back to the Western Lands, Priestess. I will escort you to the castle from here. These are dark times and must take extra precaution."

"Shut up you toad! Everyone knows that were the strongest people here, and that why ya chose to escort us!"

"Inyasha?"

"What, Kagome?"

"Sit!"

"…should I help him, Lady Kagome?"

"No Jaken. He was asking for it."

Jaken lead Kagome to the castle, looking back occasionally at the large Inuyasha shaped hole. 'Most curious…' he thought.

Back At The Castle

The sight before Kagome made her heart lurch. Loyal servants to Sesshomaru lie wounded or dead throughout the courtyard. Parts of the castle still had poisonous miasma leaking from windows and doors. The once beautiful and bountiful garden was demolished. As Kagome passed by, demons bowed before Kagome, knowing what she meant to their lord and Kagome's eyes threatened to water. Despite the state they were in, all these _demons_ had the courage to show respect… even who not needed.

"Jaken, what can I do?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"There must be something I can do to help out? I mean, this place looks like a wreck and so many are injured…. I just want to help."

Jaken nodded sadly. "Well this is something… Lord Sesshomaru has been a bit… depressed since this whole incident. Especially since his share of the family heirloom was stolen. It is my belief that he is questioning himself as a leader and that is the last thing this Kingdom needs. Now is the time for him to be at his strongest."

Kagome could hardly breathe. "So… he's taking it pretty bad then…. I can't believe he isn't confident in his leadership abilities. It doesn't sound like him at all…"

"Kagome…" Jaken said, lowering his voice to a whisper, "there is something you should know. Lord Sesshomaru is not as self confident as he should be. He knows he is a strong fighter but I'm not sure he knows just exactly what he's fighting for."

Now Kagome was confused. "Surely he fights for his land? His demons?"

"Ah yes… I'm sure a part of him fights for that. But he is looking for something else…. Something closer to home that really makes him focus on what's important to a leader."

"Jaken, stop speaking in riddles," Kagome groaned. "What closer to 'home' then home?"

"Oh dear lord, you are not the most intelligent woman I've ever met. He wants… no **needs **someone to support him…someone to bethere for him." Kagome gazed off into the sky, seriously thinking about what Jaken said. "Well, I'm done here."

Before Kagome could retract her mind from her trance, Jaken was gone. "Damn! I needed him for further questioning."

She wasn't sure exactly what Jaken mean't, but she sure knew some way to figure out. She entered the castle and found objects strewn about the rooms. It was hard to believe nothing more was stolen. Sesshomaru had so many priceless items… all now lie scattered and seemingly, forgotten. Luckily for Kagome, the one thing not forgotten to her was the path that led to Sesshomaru's quarters. He had many rooms but one wing of the castle was dedicated completely to himself. The stairs were stained with red and black blood, making the golden stairs scary looking.

When Kagome got to the entrance to Sesshomaru's wing, a demon stood blocking the door. "Sesshomaru will not see anyone."

Kagome huffed. "He'll see me." Ignoring the yells of frustration and harmless threats sent from the guard, Kagome entered. She found him exactly where she expected him to be. He was in his own personal study. No one had ever been in there besides Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru's mother. The walls and walls of books were all neat and in order. At the end of the room, sat Sesshomaru… looking out at his scorched backyard.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered. Even though she was a good tweleve feet away, she knew he could hear her.

"Shesshy…. Hey… look at me." She walked until she stood directly behind him. "Please… please just talk to me."

He drew out a long, slow, purposeful breath. "Answer me a question."

"Anything."

"What do you do when you have failed and uneducated in fixing the problem?"

Kagome gently laid her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and rotated herself so that she was directly in front of him. She lowered herself so she was on her knees and had the most serene look in her eyes Sesshomaru had ever seen.

"You ask for help."


	14. Lost In You

**PLEASE READ!**

So here's my latest chapter. I've decided to try and completely eliminate inserting lyrics in, so instead I want to list a song that I listened to while writing the chapter. The song I list at the beginning of each new chapter is one that I listened to while writing and gave me inspiration. I think that you should listen to this song while reading… to try and get the feeling I was going for. You don't have to… but I would strongly recommend it. You can youtube another tab or whatever is easier for you.

This song for this chapter is called Give Me Your Eyes by Brandon Heath

Thanks for reading. Remember…. R&R! I love getting feedback and fixing any problems that you find.

Thanks

Kmk

Last Time

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered.

"Answer me a question."

"Anything."

"What do you do when you have failed and are uneducated in fixing the problem?"

Kagome gently laid her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"You ask for help."

Lost In You

That caught Sesshomaru off guard. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but this was not it. Amazement that this once naïve, weak, and seemingly worthless human girl could grow into such an intelligent, beautiful, strong priestess was unbelievable. But the idea of help made his mind race with unfamiliar feelings… Feelings that Sesshomaru thought he would never be able to describe or admit to. Staring deep into Kagome's eyes, he searched for pity, shame, or any other emotion that would ruin him. All he found was kindness and….something else.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru started, "I am a Lord. I cannot, no, I do not ask for help."

"Everyone needs some help every now and then, even a lord as powerful and strong as you needs' some sort of support."

He looked away, ashamed at himself. In a voice barely audible, he whispered, "I do not even know how to ask for help."

Kagome leaned in slowly, embracing Sesshomaru in a warm hug. "You don't have to ask. I'm here for you and I promise I'll do everything I can to help you. However I can."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he stiffened his back. His eyes… were…leaking. 'What had humans called it? Crying? This Sesshomaru had cried twice. Once for his mother, and twice for the girl kneeling before him.' Sesshomaru thought. But something inside of himself, that he had no idea was there, was released with the tears. He embraced Kagome, burying his face in her black hair. It felt safe when she was holding him. With her by his side, nothing would stop him from protecting her.

He wanted to go on holding her for forever. He wanted, no, needed her. He would wait as long as he needed to but one way or another he intended to take her for his own. No other living female could love him, he'd decided. But Kagome found it. She ignored the usual lust females felt for him and loved him. He knew it. Now all he had to do was wait. And someday, hopefully soon, she'd be his.

The priceless moment ended when a loud crash was heard outside the door. They lept apart from each other. Kagome's face had turned a bright red and Sesshormaru was radiating short waves of heat. They both knew who'd stopped their moment and watched his grand entrance.

The doors were blown away by a blast and a familiar voice called out, "Get away from her you heartless bastard! I'll cut you to pieces!" Inuyasha threw a sloppy blow at Seshomaru and he easily dodged it.

"Inuyasha, you stop right there! Sesshomaru did nothing wrong!" Kagome bellowed.

He ignored her and aimed from Sesshomaru's right arm. Sesshomaru deflected it with his Bakusaiga. With his recognition of his own abilities, his left arm had re-grown and a new sword was forged especially for him. It was a miracle that Sesshomaru would never take for granted. Another attack was blocked. Kagome knew that Inuyasha wasn't going to be able to lay a single blow on Sesshomaru in his reckless state, but it wasn't right. She walked right between the two, as swords were about to clash. Both men pulled back just in time to avoid hitting Kagome.

"Please! Stop it!" Kagome pleaded. "There's no reason for you to be fighting Sesshomaru! He didn't do anything wrong! I was just trying to cheer him up you idiot."

"Feh. Fine." Inuyasha put away his sword and grabbed Kagome by the hand. "I don't care what you say you're coming with me. I'm gonna make sure you stay safe."

Kagome groaned. "Don't you get it? Sesshomaru is not the bad guy!" But it was useless. Trying to reason with Inuyasha was like trying to convince a tree to move. It just wasn't possible.

Sesshomaru wasn't buying Inuyasha's childish attitude so he grabbed Kagome's other hand and tugged slightly. "Why don't you let Kagome chose where she wants to go?"

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. Besides, last time I checked you were in love with someone else."

Inuyasha's head snapped back to look at her. His eyes were shining intensely and he moved closer to her. "I never stopped loving you." And with that, he leaned in, and kissed Kagome. Kagome definitely felt something. A small spark, but a spark no less. He pulled her into his arms half and wrapped his claws around her fragile back.

Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's hand and watch in horror as his filthy half breed brother kissed the woman he loved. Anger, sadness, depression, hate, longing, loathing, jealously all ran through Sesshomaru until he could no longer stand it. He would never get the woman he loved. He'd waited to long and now… she would be _his. _'How could she ever love someone,' Sesshomaru thought, 'who has no heart? I was born to be alone.' He shut himself down and forced all emotions deep down inside of him. It was one thing to see his castle torn apart but to see the only woman he truly loved kissing the brother who disgraced his family tore him to shreds. He could no longer let her control him like this. Games were never Sesshomaru's thing and clearly he was losing this one. She could never be his. No mattered how much he tried to love her, it would never be enough.

When the two stopped kissing, Kagome drew back, as if out of a trance and immediately panicked. Sesshomaru had left.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sesshomaru you idiot! Who else?"

Inuyasha groaned. "Why do you even care? You act like he respects you but remember to him your're just a lowly human. No one can ever love you like I do."

"That's were your wrong. I know he cares about me. He's told me himself."

"Oh really," Inuyasha asked, "Well if he cared about you so much, where is he now? Now, when you probably need him most?"

"What? What do you mean?"

She stopped looking frantically out the windows and faced him. His eyes glowed a blood red and his fangs had grown about an inch, as well as his claws.

"Inuyasha… what… what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is perfect."

Kagome gulped. She knew how unstable Inuyasha was in his demon state. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're here, with me. Alone. Sesshomaru thinks you're love me so when I kidnap you, no one will come looking."

"K-Kidnap…?"

"You want to know where I've been the last two years?" Inuyahsa asked. He didn't wait for her response. "I've become the demon I've always wanted to be. All thanks to my partner, Naraku and my wonderful mate, Kikyo."

Kagome screamed as loud as possible before everything went black.


	15. His Tragic Flaw

**PLEASE READ!**

So here's my latest chapter. I've decided to try and completely eliminate inserting lyrics in, so instead I want to list a song that I listened to while writing the chapter. The song I list at the beginning of each new chapter is one that I listened to while writing and gave me inspiration. I think that you should listen to this song while reading… to try and get the feeling I was going for. You don't have to… but I would strongly recommend it.

The song for this chapter is called Ain't Nobody by Claire Maguire. This one really helped me get the mood I was going for, describing how Sesshomaru was feeling.

Thanks for reading. Remember…. R&R! I love getting feedback and fixing any problems that you find.

Thanks

Kmk

Last Time

Inuyasha's head snapped back to look at her. "I never stopped loving you." He leaned in and kissed her. Kagome drew back moments later, as if out of a trance and immediately panicked. Sesshomaru had left.

"If he cared about you, where is he now? Now, when you probably need him most?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're here, with me. Alone. Sesshomaru thinks you're in love with me so when I kidnap you, no one will come looking."

Kagome screamed as loud as possible before everything went black.

**His Tragic Flaw **

He was racing. Racing from himself, from his lost love, his kingdom, his responsibilities. The only person capable of stopping him was himself, and his self had a few hours before he'd feel even slightly exhausted. So he ran. Green trees, rough bark, flimsy human huts, inferior demons were passed; however, no one noticed anything but a slight breeze. That's all Sesshomaru allowed anyone to notice. He ran through the entire Western Lands… All the while his mind was far, far away. The years and years he spent building up his wall, making him invincible to senseless emotions were torn away by this woman. How dare one woman, a human no less, crimple him with such ease? Nothing scared the demon more than that fact that Kagome had so much power over him and she didn't even know it.

When the sun began to sink, he finally ended up back at his castle, where the smell of Inuyasha and his Kagome was almost completely gone. 'No…' Sesshomaru thought, 'not my Kagome. _Inuyasha's _Kagome.' Those two words stung his heart. No, it hurt worse that a sting. Stab seemed like a much better way to describe what had happened; his own brother had stabbed him in the back yet again. First he got himself stuck to a tree for a hundred years and was no help in the battle of the Western Lands, where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father had died. Now he'd taken the only woman Sesshomaru ever loved.

As he reached his castle's entrance he drifted inside, where he was met by a panicked Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I've been so worried about you! Ever since that scream and Inuyasha and Kagome's disappearance, we'd thought something bad had happened to you. I'm so relieved to see you!"

Sesshomaru gazed at Jaken, his emotionless face slightly pink from the large run he'd just taken. Jaken noticed Sesshomaru's out of order appearance and immediately felt alarmed. "My Lord, is there some way I may assist you? Is it about what happened early when Inuyasha came barging in your room? Did he harm you? Are you injured? Is Kagome okay?" Sesshomaru silenced him with a wave of his hand. He faced away from Jaken and stared at a family portrait of him and his mother on the wall.

"Kagome is gone. She has chosen Inuyasha."

Jaken stared at Sesshomaru mouth slightly open. It took a few seconds to regain his posture, but when he did, he carefully picking out what he was going to say next, so as not to anger his master. "Lord Sesshomaru, I, I'm sorry to hear that. But are you sure that she chose to go with Inuyahsa? It sounded like she was screaming for help earlier… not screaming in joy. Have you talked to her since?"

"No."

Jaken was unsure of what else he could say that wouldn't end up with him being thrown out the window, so he bowed and took his leave. 'That is rather strange,' Jaken thought, 'I think something is amiss. Time for Jaken to investigate!' Determined to help his boss, Jaken fetched Ah-Un.

Ah-Un was in the back of the castle, where Sesshomaru's window stood facing. Jaken knew his master would see him, but decided he was doing what was best for everyone and continued without a second thought. He untied Ah-Uh and hopped onto his back.

"Okay beast, it's time to us to help our Lord Sesshomaru. To Keade's village! Let's see what the priestess has to say about her actions and why she chose to break Lord Sesshomaru's heart!" with that the two took to the skies, a trail of grey, cloud-like gas following behind him.

Despite the obvious evidence that Ah-Un was gone, Sesshomaru hardly took any notice. He trudged to his study where he slammed the door behind him, ordering the guard to let no one enter without his permission, or it would be 'his head.' Never had he guarded anything so preciously in his life. Not even flies made it in Sesshomaru's quarters.

No one knew what Sesshomaru was doing in his room all the hours he spent in there that day. He came out later that night and disappeared from the castle. With blood dripping from his claws, he returned to his study as soon as he got back to his castle. With Jaken gone and Sesshomaru missing in action, the rest of Sesshomaru's servants were not sure what to do with themselves. So, they did their best to restore the castle to its original state. Within a couple days, it was looking almost exactly the same as it did before the attack. The gardens were replanted, priceless artifacts were reshelved, and wounds were healing. But hopes were not being restored. To everyone besides Jaken, it looked as if Sesshomaru couldn't handle the attack on his castle. He locked himself in his study and read all day, leaving all his hunting for the early nights. Eagerly awaiting nights that never seemed to last long enough for him, and dreading the days that could never pass by fast enough.

Days later, Jaken returned with Ah-Un and some very interesting news. When he requested a meeting with his master one evening, Sesshomaru reluctantly agreed. But, he had been curious about what he'd been up to.

"Jaken, where have you gone, without my permission?"

"Well," Jaken looked nervously down at his feet, "I decided to investigate what was going on with Kagome. I flew with Ah-Un to Keade's village where Kagome resides and found that she was not there. In fact, no one had her from her since she left to visit your castle."

Not even a flicker of emotion passed Sesshomaru's face.

"Don't you see, Lord Sesshomaru? Something's going on here! Kagome hasn't even returned to tell her friends she's chosen to be with Inuyasha. That's not something she would do." Jaken was pleading with Sesshomaru now. He wanted, no, needed him to see what that something was seriously wrong here. But Sesshomaru still looked as impassive as ever.

"I never expected her to take back that jackass half-breed, but looked what happened? She took off with him to god knows where. She's probably too ashamed to even tell her friends." Sesshomaru's eyes were hidden beneath his overgrown bangs. He'd never let them get so long before. His eyes and crescent moon had always been clearly visible. "Is there a point to any of this?"

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken started, bracing himself for impact, "she left her cub."

Sesshomaru started at him, slight confusion on his face. "What?"

Jaken relaxed a bit and lowered his arms away from his face. "When I went to the village, her cub, Shippou was still there. We both know she thinks of that demon as her own and she'd never leave him alone. She would have gotten him at the very least."

Sesshomaru's face had no clear expression, but his eyes looked lost in thought. Jaken took Sesshomaru's silence as his cue and left the study. Marching down the beautiful golden stairs, he smiled a big smile, knowing he accomplished his task.

Somewhere Else….

It was cold.

Too cold.

Hands and feet were tired together. Mouth gagged. Horizontal lines stood taunting to the right, solid brick walls everywhere else. The ground was dirty, wet, with bugs of all creations crawling about, praying for another to decay. Blood spots could be seen on the floor.

Her vision was blurry, but in the dark she could make out something white. Or was it silver? It was something beautiful, whatever the color, and it looked softer than anything in her prison. She reached. Just as her finger grazed it's softness, it pulled away.

"Sess.. sho… ma…ru…"

A sharp pain rippled across her face and blackness enveloped her again. Kagome welcomed it this time.


	16. All Or Nothing or Something

**PLEASE READ!**

So here's my latest chapter. I've decided to try and completely eliminate inserting lyrics in, so instead I want to list a song that I listened to while writing the chapter. The song I list at the beginning of each new chapter is one that I listened to while writing and gave me inspiration. I think that you should listen to this song while reading… to try and get the feeling I was going for. You don't have to… but I would strongly recommend it.

The song for this chapter is called Save Me by Nicki Minaj. Definitely fits the end of the chapter really well.

Thanks for reading. Remember…. R&R! I love getting feedback and fixing any problems that you find.

Thanks

Kmk

Last Time

"Jaken, where have you gone, without my permission?"

"I decided to investigate what was going on with Kagome. No one had her from her since she left to visit your castle. Kagome hasn't even returned to tell her friends she's chosen to be with Inuyasha. And…. She left her cub."

All or Nothing or Something

'She left Shippou…' Sesshomaru thought incredulously. 'That can't be right. She would never leave him. He's the son she's always wanted, the son she'd taken in without a second thought about the consequences. She loved Shippou more than life itself, sometimes. She'd do anything to protect him. Even when she traveled with Inuyasha…'

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Jaken was right, something is amiss here." He stood up from his chair and barked at the guard to fetch Jaken. Minutes later, Jaken scurried in and bowed.

"How may I-"

"You are to watch Rin and run the castle I my absence."

Jaken eyed Sesshomaru nervously. "Sire, would you mind telling me where you're going?"

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken, face impassive. "Watch Rin." His red cloud appeared and in seconds left the castle, leaving behind nothing but a tiny breeze. Jaken closed the window where Sesshomaru had exited and stared at the red blur shooting through the sky.

'Hurry,' Jaken thought, 'I have a bad feeling about this, my master.'

Keade's Village

Baby Miroku wobbled around the ground, chasing a blue butterfly. Sango stood by, watching him. She couldn't help but laugh at her little boy; everytime he got near the butterfly would move to the next flower, agitating the little boy. But Miroku was determined.

A slight breeze came out of nowhere and instantly Sesshomaru stood at her side.

"Sess-Sesshomaru!" Sango yelped. "You scared me! What are you doing here?"

He spoke his words slowly, emphasizing every syllable. "Have you seen Kagome?"

"No. We thought she was still at the castle with you and Inuyasha. Jaken came earlier asking about her too… Is something wrong? Is she missing?" Worry spread over Sango's face. Kagome was practically her family, not to mention her children's godmother.

Sesshomaru sighed and motioned for her to sit. "Well, it all started when I was sitting in my study…"

It had taken about twenty minutes for Sesshomaru to relive the tale, explaining it in a lot greater detail then needed, hoping Sango to pick up on something he didn't. Her faced concentrated hard, staring at he now crawling son.

"You say that when he kissed her, her eyes were open, correct?" Sesshomaru nodded. "And she looked like she was almost in a trance?" More nodding. "Jaken had said he'd heard her screaming for help but when he got there-"

"What?" Sesshomaru roared.

Sango flinched and slowly inched away from him. "Well Jaken explained what happened after you left and said her heard Kagome screaming for help."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and clenched him fists in tight, vein popping balls. 'Jaken did not say she'd been screaming for help. He'd said she'd been screaming.' He thought to himself.

"Sesshomaru, I think Jaken might be onto something. There's no way Kagome would have run off with Inuyasha willingly because she is in love with someone else." Sesshomaru's eyes glanced at her hopefully. Sango sighed. "Who else would I be talking about? Of course it's you!"

Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat. No, take that back. It skipped several beats. It skipped so many that Sesshomaru thought he was to pass out from lack of oxygen. 'Kagome loved him, even Sango, Kagome's closest friend said so.' He was thinking again. 'If that is true then she wouldn't go off with Inuyasha. Inuyasha must have taken her. But why?'

Sango sensed his inner confusion and spoke out. "Do you know where Inuyasha's been the last two years?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. All he remember was that when Inuyasha was last seen before his disappearance, he was last seen with Kikyo. "Kikyo…" Sesshomaru mumbled aloud.

Sango snapped her head back to him.

"That's it!"

Sesshomaru gave her a confused look.

"Inuyasha wouldn't tell us where he'd been the last two years right? Well we all just assumed he left Kikyo but what if he didn't? Kikyo wanted to drag Inuyasha to hell but with all the good Inuyasha had done there was no way he was going to end up there." Sesshomaru looked at her expectantly. "Don't you see? Kikyo had to make _damn sure _Inuyasha would end up in hell with her, so she took him to the devil himself."

"Naraku."

"Inuyasha… he must be working with Kikyo and Naraku now. I never would have seen it coming, but it make sense. Doesn't it?"

She didn't get a response. The demon was too lost in though to even comprehend anything else she was saying. If this story help true that meant that Inuyasha probably kidnapped Kagome and brought her straight to Naraku. Probably so he could become a full fledged demon to ensure his ticket to hell. Kagome was in danger.

"Make damn sure."

Sesshomaru and Sango turned around at Baby Miroku, open mouth.

"Make damn sure you bring Auntie Kags home. I miss 'er."

Sango nearly fainted.

In A Small Castle, Not Too Far Away

The ground was cold against her hot cheek. It felt like it had been stung by a bee. When she tried to pry her eyes open, nothing happened. They felt swollen shut.

She tried to wiggle her left foot and felt a shot of pain shoot up her leg. She stayed still. Her position was not comfortable, but a sore neck and back was nothing compared to the rest of the body. That she could feel, that is. Footsteps echoed closer. Kagome would have closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, had she been able to open them in the first place.

"She better be alive you worthless mutt."

"Shut up. You have my word I wouldn't kill her. She's still alive."

"Barely," a woman growled. "Naraku wanted to torture her himself. Looks like you already did most of it. He's gonna be pissed."

"Honestly I don't give a fuck." Inuyasha' voice made Kagome's heart ache with past memories. He'd turned on his life, his family, his friends, and her. "He already turned me into a demon. I've kept up my end of the bargain. Finally, we can go to hell together, just like we planned. No one will get in our way. We can finally be happy again."

There was a pause of silence.

"I am happy."

Inuyasha laughed. "Kagome sill has 90% of your soul, so you feed off others. You cannot feel anything. You're pure evil and work for Naraku. The Kikyo I knew and loved would never be happy in this life."

"You see that's the thing." Inuyasha heard a voice behind him. "Kikyo's not the same woman she once was. She's changed. She's mine." Inuyasha whirled around just in time to see a katana drive into his chest. The last image engraved into his brain was Naraku's snarl. "It's a long, hard road out of hell, Inuyasha."

Kagome heard footsteps echoing out of dungeon and forced her eyes open. She could still hear Inuyasha breathing, but barely. He'd fallen close to her cell so she reached out her scarred hands and wrapped them around her head. "No one deserves to die like this," she whispered, tears running down her face. She concentrated very hard and a pink light glowed lightly from her hands. "Not even you, Inuyasha."


	17. What Do You Say When

**PLEASE READ!**

Song for this chapter is Save the World by Swedish House Mafia

Thanks for reading. Remember…. R&R! I love getting feedback and fixing any problems that you find.

Thanks

Kmk

P.S. I was going to leave a really mean cliffhanger, but decided against it. Longer than usual but I hope you like!

* * *

Last Time

"Inuyasha wouldn't tell us where he'd been the last two years right? Well we all just assumed he'd left Kikyo but what if he didn't? Kikyo wanted to drag Inuyasha to hell but with all the good Inuyasha had done there was no way he was going to end up there." Sesshomaru looked at Sango expectantly. "Don't you see? Kikyo had to _make_ _damn sure _Inuyasha would end up in hell with her, so she took him to the devil himself."

"Naraku."

* * *

What Do You Say When…

Time is everything. He needed to find her as fast as possible, but had no idea where to look. But his determination was stronger than anything he'd ever felt in his entire life. His desperation maxed. He rounded up all allies and friends willing to help find her. Kouga and his pack came, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, human soldiers from distant villages Kagome had saved, Myoga, Totosai (the man who'd forged many swords, including his own), the half demon Jinenji that Kagome had once helped, Sango's brother Kohaku, and other demon allies he'd made over the past hundred years. His army was massive.

He split them all into groups, demanding each to scout the countryside for any sign of Naraku. Each had a special flare type device they were to shoot if they found anything. Sesshomaru, not knowing what else he could do, paced around his castle.

He'd wanted to lead the search, but Jaken had made a good point with him.

"Sire, with everyone gone on the search, it leaves your castle, along with Rin and all the other children as easy targets. It would be best if you were to stay with them." Sesshomaru's face held no emotion, but his eyes glowed slightly red. "I only say so because you're too effected by Kagome's kidnapping. Your judgment is clouded with anger, my Lord."

So Sesshomaru was at the castle, pacing in the gardens. The search had just started an hour ago, but still he heard no word from any of the search parties. Rin, who was hiding behind a nearby statue, watched Sesshomaru curiously. She'd never seen him so… open before.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin called, walking out from behind the knight armor.

"What?"

She fidgeted with her fingers and looked away from his gaze. "Rin was wanting to know if Kagome was coming home soon? Rin was missing her very much and wants to play dress up like we used to…"

Sesshomaru continued staring at Rin, unsure of what to say. Even Rin was worrying about Kagome. Rin, the young girl was practically his own. And she seemed to care for Kagome as much as he did…

Sesshomaru kneeled down in front of Rin and lifted her chin so she would look into his eyes. "I promise you that I will bring Kagome home."

Rin started to get teary eyed and jumped into Sesshomaru's arms. "Rin is so worried about her, since Lord Sesshomaru is so worried about her. I don't want anything to happen to her… she's like my mommy and your like my daddy. If she's gone then you and me will be sad."

Tears stung Sesshomaru's eyes; Rin's words cut through every barrier he had. He pulled Rin in close and hugged her as tightly as he could, without harming her.

"Tell you what Rin," Sesshomaru said, pulling away to look her in the eyes again. He wiped away a few tears with his thumb, carefully avoiding using his claws. "When I bring Kagome home, how about I see if Kagome wants to be your mommy for real?" Rin's eyes brightened.

"And you'll be my daddy?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Of course."

A joyous smile spread over Rin's face and she hugged Sesshomaru. Hard. "You better bring her home soon! I wanna be a…. what did Kagome call it? The petal girl?"

"Flower girl?"

"YES!"

"Then it's settled. If Kagome will have me, then you will be our official flower girl." Rin started jumping up and down. Their special moment ended abruptly when Sesshomaru smelled a very familiar stench. "Rin, go to my room. You remember the secret place I showed you?" Rin nodded, scared. "Get all the kids and go inside until Jaken or I tell you its safe to come out. And keep quiet." Rin took off with high speed (for a child) in search of her friends.

Sesshomaru ran to the entrance of his castle, where the stench was coming from. He withdrew Bakusaiga and dived at the target.

"How DARE you show your face to me!" He purposely missed anything important and grazed his target's left shoulder. "After all that you've done you think I'm going to pity you? You took her away from me, and I will not forgive you!" Sesshomaru brought his sword to his throat. "Where is she, Inuyasha?"

* * *

In A Seemingly Other World…

"Where is he?"

"I don't know," Kikyo cried. "His body was here hours ago. It couldn't have just got up and left."

Naraku growled. "Unless he's still alive." Outraged, he stomped over to a dimly lit cell and pulled the metal bars out from the walls like they were toothpicks. The young girl inside lay on her back, eyes closed. But Naraku heard her uneven breathing, and yanked her up by her hair. "Where is Inuyasha, you bitch?"

Kagome cried out. "I don't know…" Her eyes were still very swollen; she could only see if she forced her eyes open. And that hurt a lot. "I can't see anything…"

Naraku examined her eyes. Her excuse seemed legitimate, but that left him with no one to take his anger out on. Naraku wouldn't have that. He picked up Kagome by her shoulders until her face was level with him.

"All of this is leaving me feeling run down. I think I need a pick me up. Don't you agree, Kikyo?" Kikyo nodded eagerly.

Naraku closed his eyes and found Kagome's soul. He started picking at it. Slowly he started to drain away any power or life she had in her. Immediately Naraku felt stronger. Stronger than any demon he'd ever encountered. He felt the power of the sacred jewel seep into his skin. He'd taken part of Kagome's soul before, but never this much. It was like going from drinking water from a stream to the finest wine in the country. And Naraku had a whole bottle.

Kagome could feel him knick away at her soul. Every moment he touched her, she felt weaker, less human. She felt him let go and she crumpled to the ground. Her already bruised face struck pavement again, cold and hard. Unconsciousness gave her sweet release.

"Naraku why didn't you finish her off?" Kikyo demanded. "I can see she's still alive!"

"Patience, dear. Why waste the whole bottle in one night?"

Kikyo frowned and they exited the dungeon, not caring that Kagome was left wide open for an escape. There was no way she could go anywhere in her state.

* * *

Somewhere in the Southern Lands

"Kogaaaaaaaaaaa! Wait for us!" Far ahead, Koga looked back to see his pack running as fast they could. He grumbled and stopped until his pack caught up. "I'm sorry Koga but you're just so fast that-"

"Shut it. I don't wanna hear it. We just need to find Kagome. Is everyone caught up?"

"No sir. We're missing one."

"Who?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Koga saw a small member of his tribe, probably no older than fourteen waving and shouting frantically. "KOGA! KOGA! KOGA! I found something! Come quick!" Faster than a flash, (even without the sacred jewel shards) Koga went to the edge of a barricade of trees. No more than three miles away stood a small, run-down, long forgotten castle. Koga sniffed the air.

"Bring me the flare."

* * *

Back In the Western Lands

"Where is she! I will NOT repeat myself!"

Inuyasha let out a straggled breath, trying to take in air.

"TELL ME!"

"I can take you to her." Sesshomaru dropped him and he fell to the ground. "I can take you to her, but you have to promise me you'll let me kill Kikyo."

Sesshomaru's face contorted with confusion. Inuyasha stared in wonder at his brother clearly visible emotions. "She tricked me and Naraku stabbed me. But Kagome, even after all that happened to her, she still saved me."

'All that... happened… to… her?' Sesshomaru tried to process the sentence in his brain. Kagome was hurt. Kagome was probably dying. He was stuck with his idiot brother who caused it all. His eyes flared red.

Inuyasha took notice. "Kagome is alive, Sesshomaru, but barely," he explained. "Naraku won't drain her completely until he's killed you and me. We're threats to him."

"Why should I let you live?"

Inuyasha had prepared for this question. "Because you can't defeat Naraku and Kikyo alone. If he's drained any of Kagome's soul, which he probably already has, then he's gained more power then we can even imagine."

Sesshomaru sighed. If that was true he would not enjoy the pleasure of killing his brother… His thoughts flickered to Kagome. 'Did she really save Inuyasha?' he wondered. 'If that is true, she would never forgive me if I killed him…'

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but I have a plan. A plan that I'm sure will kill at least one of them."

Sesshomaru barely registered what Inuyasha said when a bright red spark flew into the sky to the south of him.

"Kagome."


End file.
